This Is Gospel (Star Wars Fanfic)
by yoda-is-cool
Summary: Kat Dravvaadas is now considered a Jedi Knight, according to Master Yoda. Although different records say different things. Along with Leia, Luke, Chewie, the droids and the new guy Lando, Kat goes along with the plan to get Han back from Jabba the Hutt, and prepare for the trip to Endor. Third and final instalment of the Famous Last Words Trilogy. Set in ROTJ.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I hate this. I don't even own Seefor. I OWN A NITWIT AND THAT'S IT.

Kat was awoken by an arm suddenly hitting her on the head.

Sunlight was streaming through the windows, telling her that she had slept in. Again. Not that had concerned her a great deal. One of her favourite hobbies was sleeping in.

What _did _concern her was the unconscious body next to her. Tossing and turning like a madman and sweating like a waterfall.

"Luke?" Kat squinted at the sudden movements of his body.

"Help… please." He muttered in his sleep as his chest rose and fell with great speed.

Kat sighed as she moved closer to him. This wasn't the first time it had happened.

"Help me! Please… the pain…" he clawed at the sheets as he voice rose.

Kat sat up closer to him and ran her fingers through his hair. "Shhh, love. I'm here. You're safe."

His body withered underneath the thin sheets. "Please! The pain!" he grasped for air as his murmurs turned to yells of torture.

"Please, Luke," Kat cooed softly into his ear. "you're safe with me."

Kat's heart kept tearing apart like it did most mornings.

"No… don't take her… don't take her from me!"

All she could do was try calm him down and wait.

"Huh… no, don't! No!" suddenly look broke from his dream, sitting up straight and using the Force to grab the closest lightsaber and igniting the yellow blade.

Kat crawled to the head of the bed in fright as Luke wondered what had caused him to do such a sudden act. He glared at the lightsaber as he continued to pant. "Did I-" he questioned. "Did I have another dream?" he turned his head to face the frightened girl.

Kat swallowed down the lump in her throat. _He doesn't even remember. _"Yeah," she nodded. "But I wouldn't call them dreams, Luke."

He turned his head back around, turning Kat's lightsaber off and gently dropped it onto the floor next to the bed. "Did I scare you?"

Kat suddenly felt self-conscious and brought the sheets up to cover her bare chest. "Uh… no. No, I'm fine."

He kept his back towards her, rubbing his face in his palms.

Her expression softened as she watched his bare shoulders heave and fall. Dropping the sheets she crawled behind him and wrapped her arms around his body and buried her face into his shoulder, letting her wavy, curly white hair fall down his chest.

Luke's neck craned to see the girl that clung onto his back. Kat's head lifted with her hair going in all directions, and gave him a warming smile.

She felt the coldness from within him dissolve as he smiled back at her. With the new encouragement boost, she crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue, tilting her head from side to side.

He laughed.

He shifted his body so he could face her. He placed both hands on her shoulders and pinned her down to the bed as she let out fits of laughter. He started down at her lovingly before laying down on top of her, wrapping his legs around hers and snuggling his head into the crook of her neck.

"You're an idiot." Kat smiled and kissed his hair.

"Mhmm." Luke's voice vibrated against her neck as he traced lines on her belly with his fingertips, sending a tickling sensation through her body.

They remained in pleasant silence for a few more minutes. No words or sounds but their breathing.

"Well," Luke shuffled onto his side and propped himself up with his elbow. "we made it."

Kat stretched her arms up and winced slightly. "Well, I guess we kind of did."

It was on Tatooine, and in Old Ben's hut. But nonetheless they were on a planet alone together with no interruptions, no job to be done and no one to ask them questions. Only Artoo was with them, but he had been switched off for the past few days and remained in the next room, and there was only minor talk of Project: Han Solo.

"Too much sand." Kat concluded. "It gets damn everywhere. How the hell did you grow up like this?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Copping it on the chin and not complaining about it is how I grew up with it. No, the things you complain about here are power converters."

"What?"

Luke dismissed the matter with a wave of his hand. "Doesn't matter."

Kat rolled to her side and stuck her head in one of the pillows.

"How are you?"

Kat turned her head slightly so she could view him with one eye. "A bit sore, actually."

Luke just stared at her in confusion.

"I never realised how much my stomach muscles would be doing." She admitted. "I should probably do more exercise than running from somebody that's trying to kill me." She muffled into the pillow.

"Funny. That seems to happen on a daily basis." Luke grinned.

"Shush, you butterface knob."

"I'll try and take that to offence." He moved closer to her and gently placed his hands to her shoulders. "Relax."

"What are-" she raised her head slightly.

"Relax." He commanded a second time.

"If you tickle me again I swear I'll do something drastic."

"You pulled your lightsaber out on me last time," he said as he kneaded her shoulders. "I wouldn't dare. I can't imagine something more drastic than that."

"I'll actually use it."

"Fair enough." He continued massaging her back, gradually going further down. As he started massaging her shoulder blades, he heard the weirdest and most inhuman voice he had ever heard.

Kat frowned and sat up to see Luke had fallen down onto the bed as he laughed.

"What _was _that?" he managed to let out. "You sounded like a baby gundark cross a bird."

She swatted him across the head. "That was me enjoying your backrub! Finish the job, you bantha fodder!"

Luke gently pushed her back down onto the bed and resumed the job with a last little laugh.

Kat relaxed back into the comfort of the pillows and sheets. Luke managed to knead out every knot and ache in her back and turned her into a boneless heap.

Crashing down next to her, Luke breathed out a heavy sigh in content, leaving his real, left hand on her back, admiring the girl lying next to him.

Luke wondered about Kat; the fact she had been through her trials and was now a fully-fledged Jedi Knight. If anything, she should be the one conducting Project: Han Solo.

But, as she had made out numerous times before, she hates plans. Luke would have to keep her from spoiling this one, but he didn't think she should be alone for a few days. It was carefully thought out, and the last thing he needed was the woman he loved running through Jabba's palace with her two ligthsabers in hand and war-crying he way towards the carbonite man. And falling over on her way.

"So what happens now?" Kat asked.

Luke sighed. "You follow somebody's lead. Don't rush into it."

"Aww, but-"

"Shh. No 'Dravvaadas-ing' your way through. This has no work. No mistakes."

"But no plans are how I avoid the 'no mistakes' thing."

"All you have to do is follow someone else's lead. You can do that. I have total faith in you."

Kat looked at Luke and stared him right in the eyes. The fact he believed entirely in her…

_So that's how I'll do it._

* * *

Ok, I'm back and soon. I have my goal to finish this by September the 5th so pressure me to do so.

Teehee. Can't wait for the next few chapters, and Dagobah again! Kat won't actually go back to Dagobah (somebody knew comes along but spoilers so shhhhh).

Expect Chapter 2 to come up soon. "Soon" as in an hour.

- yoda-is-cool


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **can I not?

The three droid walked through the hot desert of Tatooine in search of the vile gangster's palace. "Of course I'm worried!" Threepio answer the two astromech's beeps. "And you should be, too. Lando Calrissian and poor Chewbacca never returned from this awful place."

Artoo whistled timidly and Seefor spun around in wild circles.

"Don't be so sure! If I told you half the things I've heard about this Jabba the Hutt, you'd probably short-circuit… Seefor! How could this be any sort of fun?"

The three droids approached the massive gate to the palace. Threepio's circuits wee trembling.

"Artoo, Seefor, are you sure this is the right place?" he asked timidly befoe staring at the large iron door. "I better knock, I suppose."

He tapped his golden metal hand on the door quietly, before turning back to the other two companions instantly.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone there. Let's go back and tell Master Luke and Madame Katalandte."

"Tee chuta hhat yudd!" a spidery rod with some sort of eye on the end popped out of a small hatch and glared at the guests.

"Goodness gracious me!" he said before looking down at Artoo and Seefor. "If only Madame Katalandte were here. She talk in this vile language rather than me."

Threepio pointed to Artoo, then to himself, then Seefor.

"Artoo… Detoowha bo Seethreepiowha bo Artooseefwana ey toota odd mischka Jabba du Hutt."

The eye looked from one robot to the other, and with a slight laugh popped back inside its little hatch. Artoo beeped away his concern.

"I don't think they're going to let us in, Artoo and Seefor! We'd better go."

As Theepio turned to leave, the massive iron door opened allowing the droid in. The blue and orange astromechs waltzed through the doors, while Thrreepio turned around bedazzled.

"Seefor, Artoo, wait! Oh, dear!" Threepio turned around as fast as he could to catch up with the droids. "Artoo. Seefor, I really don't think we should rush into all this."

Artoo and Seefor continued down the corridor, with Threepio following hastily.

"Oh, Artoo! Artoo, wait for me! Seefor!"

The door slammed shut with a loud crash. The droids were soon accompanied by Gamorean Guards. Threepio glanced quickly back at the two lumbering brutes, then back to Artoo and Seefor.

Artoo beeped nervously.

"Just you deliver Master Luke's message and get us out of here. Oh my! Oh! Oh, no."

Walking towards them was Bib Fortuna, a pale Twi'lek… and faithful servant to Jabba.

"Die Wanna Wanga."

"Oh, my!" Theepio's nerves probably wouldn't be able to last much longer. "Die Wanna Wauaga. We- we bring a message to your master, Jabba the Hutt…"

Artoo let out a series of beeps.

"...and," Threepio translated. "a gift." He paused for a moment, realising what was coming out of his electronic voice box. "Gift?! What gift?!"

Artoo beeped cheekily and Seefor spun around in little circles again.

Bib shook his head negatively.

"Nee Jabba no badda. Me chaade su goodie."

The Twi'lek stroked Artoo on his dome, admiring the droid, almost. Artoo beeped in protest and Seefor back up a little way.

"He says that our instructions are to give it only to Jabba himself."

The Twi'lek pondered on the command for a moment.

"I'm terribly sorry. I'm afraid he's ever so stubborn about these sort of things.

Bib Fortuna made a gesture towards the droids.

"Nudd Chaa."

The droids followed the tall, tentacled alien into the darkness, trailed by the two Gamorean guards.

"Seefor, Artoo, I have a bad feeling about this."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111

The throne room of Jabba the Hutt's palace was filled with the vilest, most grotesque creatures Threepio had ever seen. Following Bib Fortuna, the three droids stood before the almighty slob before them. Chained to Jabba was a green Twi'lek dancing girl by the name of Oola. The obnoxious creature called Salacious Crumb sat in the tail of Jabba near Oola.

Bib Fortuna whispered into the crime lord's ear, causing Jabba to laugh horribly.

Threepio bowed politely before the crime monarch. "Good morning."

"Bo Shuda!" Jabba bellowed.

Threepio jumped in fright.

"The message, Artoo, the message!"

Artoo whistled, and a beam of light projected from his domed head. Before him in the holorecording stood two Jedi Knights, the man clad in completely black with a lightsaber at his left hip. The woman had her green hood up, her brown canvas corset-like top hung to her tightly. Her thick brown gauntlets went up to just underneath her elbow. Her baggy combat pants were perfect for flexibility and breathable, and her dark brown boots had complicated laces and buckles but gave her great support.

"Greetings, Exalted One." Spoke the man in black. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight and friend to Captain Solo."

"And I am Kat Dravvaadas, apparent Jedi Knight, friend of Han Solo's and ex-smuggler of yours."

This caused Jabba's excitement to stir.

"I know that you are powerful, mighty Jabba, and that your anger with Solo must be equally powerful." Luke continued. "I seek an audience with Your Greatness to bargain for Solo's life."

"And if I were you, Jabba, I would take this very seriously. Considering that I do not take your ownership of Han lightly, you could easily lose a lot here."

"With your wisdom, I'm sure that we can work out an arrangement which will be mutually beneficial and enable us to avoid any unpleasant confrontation. As a token of my goodwill, I present to you a gift: these three droids…"

"Sorry, Threepio."

Threepio stood back in amasement. "What did he say?!"

"... All are hardworking and will serve you well."

As Luke and Kat's holograms disappeared, Threepio felt his circuits' haywire.

"This can't be! Artoo, you're playing the wrong message! Seefor probably has the correct one!"

Jabba laughed while Bib spoke to him in Huttese.

"_There will be no bargain." _Jabba spoke in his mothertongue.

"We're doomed." Threepio concluded.

"_I will not give up my favourite decoration. I like Captain Solo where he is."_

Jabba laughed hideously and looks toward the alcove beside the throne. Hanging flat against the wall was the carbonized Han Solo. The entire chamber filled with laughter.

"Artoo, Seefor, look! Captain Solo. And he's still frozen in carbonite!"

* * *

Threepio was given the job of translation droid. The astromechs were assigned to the sail barge.

There was much going on in the throne room. Jabba's favourite dancer, Oola, was forced to the centre of the room and made to dance. Most of the people there were drunk.

Jabba leered with a lustful gleam in his eye and beckoned for his favourite slave to come sit with him. Oola stopped dancing and backed away, shaking her head.

That made Jabba angry.

"Da Eitha!" he bellowed to the green Twi'lek.

Oola shook her head as she pulled the chain away from Jabba.** "**Na Chuba negatorie Na! Na! Natoota..."

Jabba just pulled harder at the chain leash.

"Boscka!"

Before Oola could know it, Jabba pushed a button and a trap door in the beneath the poor girl opened and sent her to her fate, simply because she said "no".

A gun shot rang out, causing all the drunken yelling and excitement to die down. At the entrance of Jabba's throne room, guards and aliens quickly made for an Ubese bounty hunter, the oddly dressed Boushh who was mainly dressed in brown, along with their companion, a mysterious assassin known as Daithi who wore concealing black robes with a hood and an ancient red and grey Mandalorian mask. Being held captive by Boushh was none other than Han Solo's co-pilot Chewbacca the Wookiee.

Bib whispered into his master's ear, pointing at Chewbacca. Jabba listened intently as the bounty hunter and the assassin bowed before him.

"_I have come for the bounty on this Wookiee." _Boushh said in Ubese.

"Oh, no! Chewbacca!" Threepio exclaimed from the background.

"_At last we have the mighty Chewbacca." _Jabba proclaimed in Huttese, letting out a blood-curdling laugh before summoning his translation droid.

"Oh, uh, yes, uh, I am here, Your Worshipfulness. Uh... yes." Threepio reluctantly obeyed.

Jabba babbled on to Boushh and Daithi, with Threepio nervously translating. The bounty hunter and the assassin listened intently, with Boushh noticing Boba Fett standing near the door.

"Oh… the illustrious Jabba bids you both welcome and will gladly pay you the reward of twenty-five thousand."

"_I want fifty thousand. No less." _Boushh argued in their robotic voice.

"_How about sixty thousand?" _Daithi suggested in Cheunh, oddly sounding like a snake.

"_Don't make a fool of yourself." _Boushh shut the Mandalorian assassin up.

"Fifty thousand. No less." Threepio confirmed to Jabba. Jabba was outraged and knocked Threepio off the ledge, raging on to the pair in wild Huttese.

A dishevelled Threepio came back up from the wreckage and turned to his master. "Oh… what did I say?"

Jabba kept continuing with his little rant before allowing Threepio to turn back to the clients. "Uh, the mighty Jabba asks _why_ he must pay fifty thousand."

All the bounty hunter did was hold up a small silver ball in his hand, flicking a switch sending a beeping throughout the room. The assassin took out a vibroblade from its sheath at his belt in case anyone decided to perform a nasty attack on his friend.

"Because he is holding a _thermal detonator!" _Threepio announced, sending everyone in the room into a frenzy and hectic manner.

The only unfazed being was Jabba, as he let out an infamous laugh before speaking again.

"_This bounty hunter and assassin are my kind of scum. Fearless and inventive…"_

Jabba continued in his Huttese words.

Threepio turned back to the duo. "Jabba offers the sum of thirty-five. And I do suggest you take it."

Everybody in the room waited in anticipation.

The helmeted bounty hunter pulled the switch on the thermal detonator and the masked assassin placed their vibroblade back in its sheath.

"Zeebuss." Said Boushh.

"He agrees!" Threepio announced cheerfully.

After that, the dancing and the hooting continued. Girls took to the dance floor and sang while the bounty hunters cheered at them. The supposed Chiss and Ubese stared around in the new environment, for the first time taking in the scene of the inside of Jabba's palace, letting Chewbacca be taken down to the dungeons by Gamorean guards.

Boushh leaned against a pillar, hugging his blaster rifle lovingly as Daithi stood neautrally and surveyed the room from under his ancient Mandalorian mask.

* * *

HehehehehahahahahMWAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

- yoda-is-cool.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **no.

It was the dead of the night, dark and silent around Jabba's palace. Everybody there was asleep.

Perfect for the reckless duo to wander around the corridors.

Boushh lead the way, in case Daithi accidently fell down the stairs and caused a racket. Walking across the doorway, he accidently bumped his helmet on some chimes.

"And you say I'm clumsy." Daithi whispered in his snake-like voice.

Making sure nobody was around, Boushh and Daithi strode across the throne room to the carbonite man in the alcove.

Boushh went to the left of the carbonite slab, pressing the buttons to release Han from the wall. The carbonite came done with a small bang, causing Daithi to jump and wave his arms around like a madman.

Boushh continued with the buttons on the side, pressing one before standing with Daithi right in front of Han.

The watched as the carbonite around his body slowly sizzled away, releasing the smuggler into Boushh's arms.

"Just relax for a moment." He said as he held him in his arms. "You're free of the carbonite." He spoke in his robotic voice.

Han touched his face with shaky fingers from the shock and moaned, while Daithi kneeled down next to him, placing a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"Shhh." Boushh comforted Han. "You have hibernation sickness."

"You may experience an upset stomach." Warned Daithi. "Preferably not on me, thanks."

"I can't see." Were Han Solo's first words.

"Your eyesight will return in time." Boushh replied.

"Where am I?" asked Han.

"Jabba's palace." Boushh replied again.

"A place I do not fancy too much." Added Daithi.

"Who are you?"

The bounty hunter reached up and lifted the helmet from their head, revealing their face and true face.

"Someone who loves you." Leia smiled. Daithi gagged.

"Leia!" Han exclaimed as the two shared a kiss. "Wait, who's the other one?"

Daithi slowly lowered their hood and removed their red and grey Mandalorian mask along with the small voice manipulator that hung to their mouth.

"Someone who hates who." Kat gasped for air. "Kriff, that thing stinks."

"Snowball!"

"We gotta get you out of here." Leia said as the two women helped Han up by hanging his arms around their shoulders.

They only managed to make a few steps before they heard the terrible Hutt's cackle.

"Oh… shivat kriffing bantha poodoo…" Kat cursed to herself. _Things just got hecka worse._

"What's that" Han swallowed nervously. "I know that laugh."

"I know the feeling." Kat mentally kept slapping herself in her mind.

On the far side of the alcove a red curtain opened, revealing Jabba the Hutt alone with the rest of his alien friends and servants, all laughing at their new catch.

"Hey, Jabba. Look, Jabba," Han stuttered as Kat and Leia helped him face the right way. "I was just on my way to pay you back, but I got a little side-tracked. It's not my fault."

Jabba only continued laughing. _"It's too late for that, Solo. You may have been a good smuggler, but now you're Bantha fodder..." _He bellowed in Huttese.

"Look-"

"… _Take him away!"_

The guards grabbed Han and started to lead him away, leaving Kat and Leia stunned and help by more gamoreans.

"Jabba... I'll pay you triple! You're throwing away a fortune here! Don't be a fool!" Han continued yelling for his mercy.

One of the skiff guards, of which Leia and Kat knew by the face, quickly attempted to move the two away.

"_Bring the girls to me."_

It was too late for escape now. They'd have to rely on Luke. And if things got bad, Luke _and _Kat.

Jabba chuckled as Lando and a second guard dragged the women before him. He was inspecting the Princess first. Threepio was peeking out from behind Jabba to watch the scene.

"We have powerful friends. You're gonna regret this..." Leia threatened.

"_I'm sure."_

Kat's eyes widened. _She's the new favourite. _Each time she had been here when she was sixteen there were dancing girls everywhere, but one always got to be the 'lucky one' and chained to the gangster lord himself.

_Oh, poor Leia._

Jabba's tongue rolled out of his disgusting mouth in admiration of Leia. Leia looked as though she was about to vomit.

"Ugh!"

"Ohhh, I can't bear to watch." Threepio exclaimed from behind Jabba.

"_Bring my old friend closer."_

Leia was dragged down and Kat was pushed up next to Jabba. She hadn't realised how tightly the guards had their grip on her. _If Luke wasn't such a numpty then I would have us out of here in seconds._

"Hey, Jabba," Kat's voice shook slightly.

"_Well isn't this exciting? My favourite female smuggler has returned! After all these years we were starting to think about raising that bounty on your head…"_

"_Perhaps if you gave me a fair deal six years ago-" _Kat replied in her best Huttese, but was cut off by the bellowing voice of the giant slug.

"_You're lucky you aren't in the pits with the rancor by now!" _Jabba interrupted. _"The only reason you aren't is because I've always wondered what you'd look like as a dancer…"_

"_Well, I wouldn't let dreams run wild, because I could easily out strength your men-"_

"_Ha! You are no Jedi, my pretty. Take the girls away!"_

Kat and Leia were reunited again in the centre of the throne room.

"I don't have any idea what you said," Leia scolded. "but I bet you just aggravated the monster."

"Yeah, I'm good at getting Jabba angry."

"What's happening, exactly?"

"Well, I thought you were gonna have it bad," Kat explained as they continued being dragged away. "You're going into private modelling, I'm going into public services!"

* * *

Kat felt his presence. He was close. _Very _close.

Ever since Dagobah, she had been able to hear much more than she thought. She could hear whispers from the other side of the room, a bounty hunter's next catch…

… him using that Jedi mind trick.

"I must speak with Jabba." He boldly stated as he stepped through the archway with his black hood over his head.

Bib answered in his Huttese, shaking his head in denial. Luke stopped and stared at Bib, waving his hand in front of his face slightly.

"You will take me to Jabba now." He commanded.

The pale Twi'lek immediately obeyed his new orders.

"You serve your master well."

Bib responded in Huttese again.

"And you will be rewarded." Luke waved his hand as he entered the throne room.

Kat saw his eyes land on Leia, who sat in Jabba's lap dressed up in a gold, bronze and maroon slave girl's outfit. She had a collar around her neck which was attached to a chain which led to Jabba's hand.

Kat then felt his eyes pierce hers. She sat near Jabba's tail, and was dressed up much the same as Leia, except she was in gold and white. Her hair was in a simple high ponytail rather than Leia's braid, and instead of the Princess' maroon boots she had cream coloured sandals that warpped all the way up to her mid-thigh. Also, Kat had a thin see-through shawl wrapped around her arms for dignity, or as Jabba said _"to hide those scars on the left"._ She didn't have a chain attached to her for Jabba to pull, so she had freedom in where she walked around the throne room, but she wore a much worse collar around her neck.

It was much thicker and had a red bleeping light on its side.

Kat saw Luke turn his head back to Jabba, attempting to fix the fron which had formed on his forhead.

"Well, well, well," Kat exclaimed. "Look what the wampa dragged in!"

Kat earned another glare from Luke, but this one said something more like _"shut up, I'm trying to rescue you"_.

"At last! Master Luke's come to rescue me!" Threepio exclaimed from behind the sleeping Jabba.

"Master…" Bib whispered into Jabba's ear, causing him jump awake. The Twi'lek continued talking to his master in Huttese. "...Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight."

"_I told you not to admit him!"_

Luke stepped forward. "I must be allowed to speak."

"_He must be allowed to speak."_

Jabba was furious, pushing Bib Fortuna out of the way.

"_You weak-minded fool! He's using an old Jedi mind trick."_

Luke stared hard at Jabba with tensions rising. Kat could feel them from both the Slug Prince of Crime and the Jedi Knight.

"You will bring Captain Solo and the Wookiee to me." He said as he lowered his hood.

"_Your mind powers will not work on me, boy."_

"Will people stop calling him 'boy'?" Kat whispered to herself, although Jabba may have heard as she felt the sharp pain shoot through her neck.

He didn't like her talking often.

"Nevertheless, I'm taking Captain Solo and his friends." Luke stated. "You can either profit by this... or be destroyed. It's your choice. But I warn you not to underestimate my powers." He spoke calmly.

"He's underestimating mine, so don't dream to big." She earned another small zap.

Jabba laughed at Luke's boldness and Kat's pain. is mean and loud. Threepio attempted to warn Luke about the pit, and Kat caught on.

"Master Luke, you're standing on-"

"_There will be no bargain, young Jedi. I shall enjoy watching you die."_

"Luke, run you idiot!" Jabba hadn't heard her through the chaos that followed.

Luke reached out and a blaster pistol jumped out of a guard's holster and flew into his hand. The bewildered guard grabs for it as Jabba raised his hand.

"Bascka!"

"You _idiot!"_

The floor suddenly dropped away, sending Luke and the gamorean guard into the pit. The pistol went off, blasting a hole in the ceiling. Jabba laughed and his courtiers joined in. Leia tried to lean forward but was restrained. Kat was able to get up and make her way through the crowd to get a good look at the pit below.

Luke tumbled down the tunnel and landed, rolling gracefully into the sand and throwing his cloak off. The guard came down next, squealing in fright as he tried to climb back up and escape.

At the side of the pit, the large iron door rumbled upward and the giant, fanged Rancor emerged.

The Rancor moved past Luke, and as the guard continues to scramble, the Rancor simply picked him up and popped him into its massive jaws. After a few screams and bone-crunching noises, the beast turned to the young Jedi.

Luke dashed away just ahead of the monster's swipe at him, and picked up a long arm bone of an earlier victim. The monster grabbed Luke and brought him up to its salivating mouth. At the last moment, Luke wedged the bone in the monster's mouth and was dropped to the floor. The Rancor bellowed in rage and flailed about, giving Luke small time to hide.

The monster crushed the bone in its jaws and saw Luke squeeze into a small crevice in the pit wall. Luke looked past the monster to the holding cave beyond. On the far side of the holding cave he spied a utility door. _If I could get to that.._. The Rancor reached into the crevice for him. Luke grabbed a large rock and raised it, smashing it down on the Rancor's finger.

The Rancor let out a loud howl and Luke made a run for the holding cave. He reached the door and pushed a button to open it. Succeeding, he saw a heavy barred gate between him and the safety. Two guards beyond the gate glared at the prisoner. Luke turned to see the monster heading for him, and pulled with all his might on the gate. The guards moved to the gate and started poking at the young Jedi with their spears.

Luke leaned against the wall as the monster started coming closer to him. He couldn't think of another escape plan.

"_Son of Skywalker, the control panel!" _the female voice spoke to him. Luke looked around the area bewildered.

"_Skywalker! The main control panel! On the other side of the cave! Hit it, now!" _the voice panicked.

He look around and sure enough, next to the iron gate, was the main controls. Seeing the Rancor head towards him, he wouldn't be able to reach them in time. Picking up a rock, he flung it at the controls and hit it with a spark. The gate suddenly fell down on top of the beast, crushing its neck as it let out a final groan.

Around the court, gasps and voices of shock rung around the room. Kat breathed out a sigh of relief as well as Leia.

Jabba was outraged by Luke's escape. _"Bring me Solo and the Wookiee! They will all suffer for this outrage!"_

Kat saw the people make way for the guards who held Luke, Han and Chewie by the arm.

"Han!"

"Luke!"

"Are you all right?"

"Fine. Together again, huh?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

"How are we doing?"

"Same as always."

"That bad, huh? Where's Leia?"

Leia lifted her head. "I'm here." She said from Jabba's lap.

"What the hell is happening now?" Kat managed to come up next to Luke.

Luke looked down at Kat smiled like a four-year-old on his birthday. "I'm rescuing you." He stated cheerfully.

Kat looked at the guards who held Luke by his arms, the skimpy outfit she was forced to wear and felt the shock collar around her neck.

"Good job." She raised her eyebrows at him, then returned to her spot back near Jabba's tail and attempted to remain silent.

"Oh, dear..." Threepio reluctantly turned to Luke and Han and translated Jabba's words of rage. "His High Exaltedness, the great Jabba the Hutt, has decreed that you are to be terminated immediately…"

"Good, I hate long waits." Han blandly commented.

"… You will therefore be taken to the Dune Sea and cast into the pit of Carkoon, the nesting place of the all-powerful Sarlacc."

"Doesn't sound so bad."

Kat slapped herself on the head. "That damned Sarlacc kicker!"

"… In his belly, you will find a new definition of pain and suffering, as you are slowly digested over a thousand years."

Han's eyes widened, even though he could barely see.** "**On second thought, let's pass on that, huh?"

Chewie howled in his agreement.

"You should have bargained, Jabba." Luke couldn't keep his smile down as he and Han were dragged away. "That's the last mistake you'll ever make.

Jabba cackled evilly at Luke's words.

Luke made a last minute glance towards Kat and winked at her. _Showtime!_

Kat smiled and winked back. She would be mad at him later for his idiotic plan, but at least it had a certain _fun _part to it.

Kat could never wait for fun.

* * *

Must get it done before Sept. 5th, MUST GET IT DONE BEFORE SEPT. 5TH, _MUST GET IT DONE BEFORE SEPT. 5TH, **MUST GET IT DONE BEFORE SEPT. 5TH.**_

- yoda-is-cool.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **I shall not take part in this.

Jabba the Hutt's sail barge glided through the Dune Sea of Tatooine. Alongside to its left were two skiffs, one containing the prisoners Han, Chewbacca and Luke. Also amongst them was the cleverly disguised Lando Calrissian.

"I think my eyes are getting better." Han said to Luke as he squinted at the horizon. "Instead of a big dark blur, I see a big light blur."

"There's nothing to see," Luke leaned towards his friend. "I used to live here, you know."

"You're gonna die here, you know." Han raised his eyebrows at Luke. "Convenient."

Luke rolled his eyes. _Two times by two different people…_

"Just stick close to Chewie and Lando. I've taken care of everything." He instructed.

"Oh... great…" Han sounded sceptical about the whole thing.

* * *

Kat watched out the window of the sail barge to the large desert. She was making sure to stay away from most of the men and remain out of sight…

Signalling Leia over, she pointed outside.

"Look, Leia," Kat smiled like a little girl. "_Banthas! _So many banthas!"

Leia rolled her eyes.

"I do love a good bantha…"

Leia was pulled by her chain leash towards Jabba, and Kat winced. She saw Bib Fortuna hold her back so she couldn't lean away.

"_Soon you will learn to appreciate me." _Jabba raised his glass to the former Princess of Alderaan. Kat had to turn her head to keep herself from gagging.

* * *

Threepio wandered among the sail barge aliens, accidently bumping into a smaller droid serving drinks, spilling them all over the place, causing a second to topple over and spill his. The stubby droids let out angry beeps and whistles.

"Oh, I'm terribly sor-" Threepio started apologising before he actually glanced down at the two droids. "Artoo? Seefor? What are you two doing here?"

Artoo beeped a quick reply as Seefor was helped back upright by a passing alien.

"Well, I can see you two are serving drinks, but this place is dangerous." Threepio glanced around. "They're going to execute Master Luke and, if we're not careful, us too!" he said overdramatically.

Artoo whistled a singsong response and Seefor wheeled himself around in circles as he usually did.

"Hm. I wish I had your confidence."

* * *

The convoy moved up over a huge sand pit. The sail barge stopped to one side of the pit, and so did the escort skiff. But the prisoner's skiff moved out directly over the centre and hovered over the top. At the bottom of the deep sand pit was a repulsive, mucous-lined hole, surrounded by thousands of needle-sharp teeth. Kat had to gag again as she saw the Sarlacc for the first time.

A plank was extended from the edge of the prisoner's skiff. Guards released Luke's bonds and shoved him out onto the plank above the Sarlacc's mouth.

Kat decided to remain near Jabba and Leia, in case any funnies happened and Leia couldn't get herself out of the situation.

Threepio's voice rang out of the loudspeakers. "Victims of the almighty Sarlacc: His Excellency hopes that you will die honourably. But should any of you wish to beg for mercy, the great Jabba the Hutt will now listen to your pleas."

Naturally it was Han who stepped forward arrogantly and began his inspirational and improvised speech.

"Threepio," he yelled across to the sail barge. "you tell that slimy piece of... worm-ridden filth that he'll get no such pleasure from us!" he boldly spoke out, before turning to Chewie for encouragement. "Right?"

Chewie growled in agreement. _"Right!"_

"Go Han!" a female voice came from the sail barge. Kat was zapped shortly after.

Han shot a thumbs up at the window where he thought he saw Kat's hair, and buried his face in his hand in slight embarrassment.

"Jabba!" Luke let go of the situation lightly. "This is your last chance; free us, or die."

Lando moved unobtrusively along the skiff as Luke shot him a quick look of conspiracy.

All the monsters and aliens on the sail barge laughed hideously. Artoo zipped off up a ramp and onto the top deck, followed by Seefor who remained near the door to the top deck.

"_Move him into position."_

Jabba made a thumbs-down gesture, Leia kept her worried glance at Luke, and Kat was waiting in anticipation.

Artoo appeared next to the railing of the top deck, and Seefor waited patiently next to a small hatch. Below, in the skiff, Luke was prodded by a guard to the edge of the plank over the gaping Sarlacc. Luke looked up at Artoo, then at Kat, giving a jaunty salute: the signal the two had been waiting for. Kat braced herself for her next move.

"_Put him in." _Jabba commanded.

Luke jumped off, only to turn around and grasp onto the edge of the plank and summersault his way back onto the skiff. Artoo sent Luke's new green lightsaber into the air, and Luke caught it using the Force and ignited it, immediately knocking a skiff guard off the edge.

Kat closed her eyes and felt the movements around her: Jabba's rage and Leia's sudden thoughts. There was a man behind her, and several aliens that would be in her way as she'd try to get to her exit. Re-opening her now golden eyes, she turned around with unnatural speed, lifting her right foot and kicking a rodian right in the jaw, sending him to the ground.

Stepping over the body, she caught a man charging at her with the Force, and flung him out the window into the desert with the flick of her arm and no second glance. Next, she managed to punch upwards at another beings jaw, elbow one in the groin and kick the back of another's knees sending them to the ground, relying heavily on the Force to give her strength.

"You know what to do!" she yelled at Leia as she continued on focusing on clearing the people that stood in her way.

Meanwhile outside, a bewildered guard landed in the soft, sandy slope of the pit, and began sliding. He clawed desperately at the edges, but a Sarlacc tentacle grabbed him and it was too late.

Luke knocked another guard off the skiff and into the waiting mouth of the Sarlacc. He started to untie Chewie's bonds.

"Easy, Chewie." He said as the Wookiee couldn't wait to get free.

At that moment, the deck gunmen on the barge unleash a series of blasts from a big cannon on the upper deck. Lando was tossed from the deck of the rocking skiff. He managed to grab a rope, and dangled dangerously above the Sarlacc pit.

"Whoa! Whoa! Help!" he cried.

But to make things more complicated, Boba Fett ignited his rocket pack, flying into the air towards the prisoner's skiff.

Boba landed on the skiff and aimed his blaster gun at Luke, who had finally managed to free Han and Chewie from their bonds. But before the infamous bounty hunter could fire, Luke was on him and swung his lightsaber, and hacking Boba Fett's blaster in half.

Immediately, the skiff took another direct hit from the barge's deck gun. The force of the blast sent Han and Chewie to the rails.

"Chewie, you okay? Where is he?"

The Wookiee howled his reply in pain.

"I'm okay, pal."

For a moment, Luke became distracted, and in that moment, Boba fired a cable out of his armoured sleeve. Instantly, Luke was wrapped in a strong cable, his arms pinned against his side, his sword arm free only from the wrist down. Luke bent his wrist so the lightsaber pointed straight up to reach the wire lasso and cut through. Luke shrugged away the cable and stood free.

Another blast from the barge's deck gun hit near Boba and then became knocked unconscious to the deck, next to where Lando was hanging.

"Han! Chewie?" Lando called out.

"Lando!" Han immediately went to his friend's aid.

Luke was a little shaken from the blast but remained standing. The second skiff, loaded with guards firing their weapons, moved in on Luke fast. Luke leaped toward the incoming second skiff, jumping into the air and landing on its edge.

Chewie, tried to lift himself as he barked directions to Han, guiding him toward a spear which had been dropped by one of the guards.

Boba Fett, badly wounded, rose from the deck. He looked over at the other skiff, where Luke just happened to be absolutely whipping the other guards. Boba raised his arm, and aimed his lethal weapon in his direction.

Chewie barked desperately at Han.

"Boba Fett?!" Han panicked. "Boba Fett?! Where?!"

Han turned around blindly, and the long spear in his hand stabbed squarely in the middle of Boba's rocket pack.

The impact of the swing caused the rocket pack to ignite, and Boba Fett blasted off, flying past the second skiff like a missile, smashing against the side of the huge sail barge and slid away into the pit. He screamed as his armoured body made its last flight past Lando and directly into the mucous mouth of the Sarlacc.

The Sarlacc burped in satisfaction and Chewie growled a congratulations to Han.

Back in the sail barge, Leia turned from the spectacle outside, taking a glance at Kat as she fought her way through Jabba's men and guards. She could help but notice the unnatural speed and acrobats she performed to take down each individual one by one, without her lightsabers.

For instance, Leia noticed that Kat managed to summersault her way over the head of a rather bulky man, throw a punch into his guts and kick him in the groin…

… all in a blur.

Turning to her new sworn enemy, Leia leapt onto Jabba's throne, and threw the chain that enslaved her over his head around his bulbous neck. Then she dove off the other side of the throne, pulling the chain violently in her grasp. Jabba's flaccid neck contracted beneath the tightening chain. His huge eyes bulged from their sockets and his scum-coated tongue flops out. The Exalted Hutt's huge tail spasmed through its death throes and then slamed down into final stillness. Leia sighed her relief and then struggled to free herself of her bondage.

Outside, Luke continued to destroy the aliens on the guards' skiff, as Han extended his spear downward to Lando, who was still dangling precariously from a rope on the prisoner's skiff.

"Lando, grab it!" Han yelled to him.

"Lower it!" Lando instructed.

"I'm trying!"

Another major hit from the barge deck gun knocked the skiff onto its side. Han and almost everything else on board nearly slid overboard. The rope broke, and Lando fell to the side of the Sarlacc pit. Luckily, Han's foot caught onto the skiff railing and he dangled above Lando and the pit. The Wookiee held onto the skiff for dear life as another hit from the deck gun rocked the skiff violently.

"Whoa! Whoa! Grab me, Chewie! I'm slipping!" Han panicked again.

Chewie grabbed hold of Han's feet, holding him upside down, as Han extended the spear toward Lando, who was clutching for dear life to the side of the pit.

"Grab it! L-Lando. Grab!"

Luke finished off the last guard on the second skiff, and saw the deck gun blasting away at his helpless companions. Luke leaped from the skiff, across a chasm of air, to the sheer metallic side of the sail barge. Barely able to get a finger hold, he began the difficult climb up the hull, when suddenly an axe smashed through a window an inch from his head. With his Jedi agility, Luke grasped the wrist holding the axe and yanks the helpless guard through the broken window and into the deadly pit.

The injured Chewie was reaching over the rail for the dangling Han, who was in turn blindly reaching down toward the desperate Lando. The Baron had stopped his slippage down the sandy slope of the Sarlacc pit by lying very still. Every time he tried to reach for Han, the loose sand moved him closer to his final fate.

"Grab it!" Han instructed again. "Almost... you almost got it!"

Another blast hit the front of the tilted skiff, causing Lando to let go of the spear.

"Hold it! Whoa!"

Han extended the spear towards Lando again.

"Gently now. All... all right. Now easy, easy. Hold me, Chewie."

Lando screamed as one of the Sarlacc's tentacles has wrapped tightly around his ankle, dragging him down the side of the pit.

"Chewie! Chewie, give me the gun. Don't move, Lando."

"No, wait! I thought you were blind!" Lando panicked even more;

"It's all right: I can see a lot better now, don't move!"

"All right! A little higher! Just a little higher!"

Han adjusted his aim as Lando lowered his head, and the still fuzzy-eyed pirate fired at the tentacle, miraculously a direct hit. The tentacle released Lando, and Chewie starts to pull them on board the skiff.

"Chewie, Pull us up! Come on! Okay... up, Chewie, up!"

Back on the top deck of the sail barge, Luke immediately ridded of the gunners before they could make any more attempts on his friends.

He quickly looked around as guards kept coming at him. _There are too many for me…_

"Where's Kat?" he looked at Seefor who was still waiting in his spot, signalling that Kat hadn't come up yet.

Frowning, Luke demolished more guards as he made his way to the little orange droid. Taking him by surprise, an air-ventilation hatch blew open and the white-haired woman leapt out. Seefor opened his little hatch and out popped two lightsabers. Kat caught them mid-air, and ignited the yellow and red blades, landing on bent knees and in a spinning action, managed to slice a few guards in half in her landing.

Luke sighed as he watched her landing. "She always loved a grand entrance…"

Down below, Leia struggled against her chains in desperation as Artoo approached through the tumult of confused monsters to her rescue; the stubby little droid extended a small laser gun and blasted the chain apart.

"Come on. We gotta get out of here quick." She patted the little dome.

Artoo and Leia raced for the exit, passing Threepio, who was kicking and screaming as Salacious Crumb picked out one of the golden droid's eyes.

"Not my eyes! Artoo, help! Quickly, Artoo. Oh! Ohhh! You beast!"

Artoo zipped over and zaed Salacious, sending him skyward with a scream, crashing into the rafters as Artoo, Leia, and Threepio hurried off.

Kat came up behind Luke as she continued demolishing the guards with quick agility and aggression. Eventually the two stood back-to-back, defending laser bolts with their swords.

"So you finally decided to join me up here?"

"Well, good day to you too, sweets!" Kat said as she swung her sabers around. "Sorry I'm a bit late, got caught up by a real hunky-dunk man who thought a woman couldn't fight."

"And?"

"He's dead."

"I see you've had your fun for the day."

"Yes, it was very satisfying. He was one of your big, cocky brutes, you know?"

"Don't get too cocky there."

"Rude."

The two kept warding off laser blasts with their lightsabers. Leia emerged onto the deck and Luke fired out instructions to her.

"Get the gun! Point it at the deck!" he yelled as Kat moved from his side and to the gun's to defend Leia.

Leia turned toward the barge cannon, climbed on the platform, and swivelled the gun around.

"Point it at the deck!" Luke yelled out again, not paying attention to what was happening behind him.

"_Son of Skywalker, watch your back! Look out!" _Luke turned to make sure it wasn't Kat who panicked into his ear. When he raised his lightsaber, a blaster bolt hit his mechanical hand and he bent over in pain. He looked at the wounded hand, which revealed the mechanisms and wires. He flexed the hand; _still works like a charm._

Near the rail of the upper deck, Artoo, Threepio and Seefor steadied themselves. Threepio had no idea what was going on and the two astromech laughed in their binary language.

"Seefor, Artoo, where are we going? I couldn't possibly jump…"

Artoo butted the golden droid over the edge and Threepio screamed. The blue droid then stepped over himself, along with the orange one.

Luke ran along the empty deck towards Leia, Kat and the barge gun, which Leia had brought around to point down at the deck.

"Come on!"Luke held onto one of the rigging ropes from the mast. "You know we haven't had a proper 'hello' yet." He said to Kat as she stepped beside him.

"No, we haven't." she smirked devilishly at the blonde Jedi. "Hello sweetie." She said as she grabbed his collar and brought his face down to the right height, smashing her lips on his.

Pleasantly bewildered, Luke gladly replied to the kiss, placing his hands on her hips and letting Kat get lost.

Leia rolled her eyes at the couple and grabbed the rope from Luke. "Only away for one day and you can't keep your hands to yourselves." She grumbled as she swung across to the skiff by herself, landing beside her own love.

Kat and Luke parted their kiss, with Luke having to keep a firm grip on his girlfriend from falling.

"Kriff, usually it's you." Kat came back to reality.

Luke simply smiled and took a glance at the bare skin of her chest thumping wildly in heartbeat, and caught the rope that was sent back to them. "Just hold on to me." He said.

"I don't mind that."

"You're terrible at flirting."

"You never seem to appreciate the puns I put in there sometimes as well." She frowned. As Kat clung to Luke as the swung through the air and placed her head on his chest, she could feel that his heart was still beating heavily and a million times a minute from their kiss. She couldn't help but laugh a bit.

Luke and Kat landed on the skiff with grace.

"Let's go! And don't forget the droids." Luke said as Kat still clung to him like a little child.

"We're on our way." said Lando.

Once picking up the droids from the sand with the magnets of the skiff, the gang flew away from the sail barge as it exploded into flames in the middle of the desert.

* * *

Okey dokey, 4th chapter written in 24 hours. You can tell I'm bored... but hey, 4 weeks worth of writing in one day? Another 10 points to yoda-is-cool!

If I'm lucky, I _may _even finish this before the end of July. One or two months before my deadline? I'll give myself 20 points.

FUN FACT TIME!

Because Kat's mind and skills were altered by Palpatine, she basically has already mastered all the types of Jedi combat. But, because she is Kat, she is absolute boss at Ataru (Form IV) and Juyo (Form VII) (I guess she gets a bit aggressive when she fights) (It's like how Luke is bamf at Form V, I think) but is still very good at Soresu (Form III)

And now, since I am high on caffeine, I will go write the next chapter rather than do a biology project. Can't wait to write it, because in the wise words of Chandler Bing, "I'm so excited I may vomit!"

Although Kat will probably only say one line and isn't in it for the rest, a new face pops up. HehehehahahahahMWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. _NEW FACE._

- yoda-is-cool.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **this is just getting mean.

"I'll meet you back at the fleet." Luke spoke into the commlink of his X-Wing/

"Hurry. The Alliance should be assembled by now." Leia replied.

"I will."

"Hey, Luke, thanks." Han Solo uncharacteristically said. "Thanks for comin' after me. Now I owe you one."

Luke chuckled lightly.

"Oh, and Luke," Kat's voice came over the commlink. "just basically what Leia said. Get your butt back here soon and I won't kick it."

"I can only do or do not." Luke comically answered as the communications knocked out.

A message from Artoo appeared on the small monitor screen in front of Luke. He smiled at the monitor and spoke to Artoo, as he pulled a black glove on his right hand to cover his mechanical wound.

"That's right, Artoo. We're going to the Dagobah system. I have a promise to keep... to an old friend."

* * *

"Silver Girl, how is she?" Yoda asked his student.

Luke smiled at the thought of her. "She's good. She's become a fine Jedi Knight."

Yoda turned away from his small fire to see Luke's face become woeful again. "Hmm. That face you make. Look I so old to young eyes?"

Luke, sitting in a corner of the cramped space, looked back up at the old Jedi Master and tried to hide his expression.

"No... of course not."

Yoda chuckled like a little kid. "I do, yes, I do! Sick have I become. Old and weak." He pointed a crooked finger at his student. "When nine hundred years old you reach, look as good you will not. Hm?"

Luke hadn't actually planned on reaching nine hundred years old. _Whatever sails this mans boat…_

Yoda chuckled again, but ended up in a coughing fit as he hobbled over towards his bed.

"Soon will I rest. Yes, forever sleep." Yoda climbed into his little bed with great effort. "Earned it, I have."

Luke frowned. "Master Yoda, you can't die."

"Strong am I with the Force... but not that strong." Yoda breathed out. "Twilight is upon me and soon night must fall. That is the way of things; the way of the Force."

"But I need your help." Luke wasn't sure what to do without the little man. "I've come back to complete the training!"

"No more training do you require. Already know you that which you need."

Yoda sighed, and lay back on his bed.

"Then I am a Jedi?"

"Ohhh. Not yet." Yoda shook his little head. "One thing remains: Vader. You must confront Vader. Then, only then, a Jedi will you be. And confront him you will."

Luke began to feel the agony weigh down his heart. He screwed up his face as he fought the emotional conflicts.

"Master Yoda... is Darth Vader my father?"

Yoda's eyes became full of weariness and compassion. An odd, sad smile creased his face. He turned painfully on his side, away from Luke.

"Mmm... rest I need. Yes... rest." He said, avoiding the conversation like a teenager.

"Yoda, I must know."

The old master was reluctant to answer. "Your father he is."

Luke felt as if a vibroblade had cut through his stomach again.

"Told you, did he?"

Luke nodded. "Yes."

A new look of concern crossed Yoda's face. He closed his eyes. "Unexpected this is, and unfortunate..."

"Unfortunate that I know the truth?!" Luke's voice slightly raised.

Yoda opened his eyes again and turned around to study the youth. "No. Unfortunate that you rushed to face him... that incomplete was your training. Not ready for the burden were you."

Luke swallowed down the lump that emerged in his throat.

"Remember, a Jedi's strength flows from the Force. But beware. Anger, fear, dark side are they. Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate yourdestiny." Yoda reminded him.

He beckoned for Luke to lean closer to him.

"Luke... Luke... Do not... Do not underestimate the powers of the Emperor, or suffer your father's fate, you will. Luke, when gone am I-" He coughed mid-sentence. "the last of the Jedi will you be-"

"But what about Kat?!"

Yoda sighed. "A Jedi Knight, she is, but at the same time, terrible, are her powers. Complicated it is."

Luke could tell there was something… _off… _about the way Kat used the Force. The Dark Side was indeed very strong with her…

Luke decided not to think down that path.

"Luke, the Force runs strong in your family. Pass on what you have learned, Luke..." he leaned up to the young Jedi Knight with his last almighty effort. "There is...another...Sky...Sky...walker."

He caught his breath. Luke watched as the old Jedi Master sink into the bed and go limp, before his flesh completely disappeared from sight.

* * *

Luke wandered back to where his ship is sitting. Artoo beeped a greeting, but was ignored by his depressed master. Luke kneeled down, beginning to help Artoo with the ship, then stopped and shook his head dejectedly.

"I can't do it, Artoo." He stood back up. "I can't go on alone."

"Yoda will always be with you." His voice rung out clear as daylight.

Luke turned around to see the shimmering ghost of his old master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Obi-Wan." He breathed out. "Why didn't you tell me?"Luke approached the dead Jedi. "You told me Vader betrayed and_ murdered_ my father."

"You father was seduced by the dark side of the Force." Obi-Wan sat down on a log next to the boy. "He ceased to be Anakin Skywalker and became Darth Vader. When that happened, the good man who was your father was destroyed. So what I have told you was true... from a certain point of view."

"A certain point of view?!" Luke felt like doing a Kat and swatting him across the head.

"Luke, you're going to find that many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our own point of view."

Luke remained unresponsive.

Old Obi-Wan started reminiscing.

"Anakin was a good friend." He sadly spoke.

Luke decided to listen.

"When I first knew him, your father was already a great pilot. But I was amazed how strongly the Force was with him. I took it upon myself to train him as a Jedi. I thought that I could instruct him just as well as Yoda. I was wrong."

"There's still good in him." Luke wasn't going to give up on his own _father._

"He is more machine now than man;" Obi-Wan said pessimistically. "twisted and evil."

Luke shook his head. **"**I can't do it. I can't kill my own father."

Ben sighed. "Then the Emperor has already won. You were our only hope."

Luke pondered for a moment. "Yoda spoke of another."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened with a gleam. "The other he spoke of is your twin sister."

Luke's heart raced at the thought. "But I have no sister."

"To protect you both from the Emperor, you were hidden from your father when you were born." Obi-Wan explained. "The Emperor knew, as I did, if Anakin were to have any offspring, they would be a threat to him. When Little Bird explains to you, you'll understand. She was a victim. That is the reason why your sister remains safely anonymous."

Luke felt it. Right then and there. His mouth gaped for a moment as he came to sudden realistation. "Leia! Leia's my sister."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Your insight serves you well-"

"Excuuuuuuuuuuuse me! One minute and thirteen seconds!"

Luke turned around to see the ghost of a woman trudging through the grasses and logs towards them, and Obi-Wan's hand went to his forehead. "Oh dear,"

_So _that's _where she gets it from…_

Luke went into slight shock as it was the same voice that had been speaking to him since the Death Star run…

"Luke, you're the older twin. By one minute and thirteen seconds."

Luke gaped at her. The black Jedi robes with yellow edges. She looked almost like her holograms, except her hood was lowered and her makeup had been washed off. She had straight white hair, slightly dishevelled, and big green eyes. _Much like Kat. _Unlike her cheery voice, she looked… sad… like she hadn't slept in days. She didn't even look much older than thirty.

She sat down next to Luke on the log, waiting for his reaction.

"You know who I am, don't you?"

Luke had to slap himself back into reality so he could finally talk, but all that came out of his mouth was…

"_Nadae Dravvaadas." _He finally managed to say.

She sat up straight with a little gleam in her smile. "Surprised?"

Luke shook his head and swallowed the lump back down in his throat again. "I'm trying not to be."

"Little Bird," Obi-Wan sighed and just stared at the other dead Jedi. "Why are you here?"

"Because, I came to tell Luke about the other thing and to see your pretty face." She held up a finger.

"Which other thing?" Obi-Wan asked.

Nadae looked between Luke and Obi-Wan. "Uh, both of them."

Obi-Wan frowned. "There's three things you could warn him about."

It was Luke's turn to frown. "Tell me about what?"

Nadae looked at Luke. "I need you to listen carefully to me," then she turned to Obi-Wan. "and you only have the right to remain silent during this."

Obi-Wan rolled his ghostly eyes.

"Ok, Luke," she turned back to the young Jedi. "this is about my daughter."

"Kat?"

"I would give a sarcastic comment, but that's Obi-Wan's job and he isn't available to speak right now. So, yes. Kat. There's a bit of a thing between you two. You know, she has a worst fear? And no, it's not spiders."

Luke continued to listen intently.

"It's you."

Luke looked almost offended. "Me?!"

"Well, not _you, _but what you could _become._ And she will stop at nothing to stop you from becoming what she believes she is. I just want you to remember that. Her feelings for you are very deep…"

Luke had to take in a few deep breaths. _He couldn't do that to Kat. Never ever._

"… It's almost like she can feel your pain. But that's enough of that matter. Next things, and this may not be easy for you to hear."

Even Obi-Wan felt sick in the stomach about this next part.

"Luke, Kat's chrono is ticking. And faster than we all expected. And I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. You're gonna have to be the one to push the alarm. _The Rain won't last forever, but after this one a Storm will pass over. The White Shadow is coming, and you have to hold their hand. Teach them to talk."_

Luke didn't know what to say or what to think. He just sat there with his fingers pressed together.

"Sometimes I wish I were still alive," Ben admitted. "Just to help her."

Nadae looked at her friend with great sympathy. "You kept running back to her."

Obi-Wan nodded sadly. "I couldn't help it." he confessed. "She doesn't even know my real name… she doesn't even know the rest of her name. I couldn't tell her with the dangers lurking around. I couldn't even tell her uncle…"

"Ben…" Nadae whispered. "Kat isn't your Little Bird anymore. She's a woman." Nadae pointed a thumb at Luke. "Ask him."

Luke's eyes widened as he then blushed a deep red, glancing between the Jedi ghosts a few times in panic.

Obi-Wan nodded sadly.

"Tell her. Soon." Nadae suggested. "And Luke, when you confront Vader, when you speak with him… I just want to see you be brave. Don't let silence take over." Nadae gave her final piece of advice.

"Bury your feelings deep down, Luke." Ben warned. "They do you credit, but they could be made to serve the Emperor."

And with that, the two ghosts disappeared into the night, leaving Luke alone with Artoo and a lot to ponder on about the future.

* * *

DID I JUST WRITE NEARLY HALF OF THIS IN ONE DAY? I'M GONNA FINISH THIS AND WONDER WHAT TO DO WITH MY LIFE AFTERWARDS. I NEED TO GO OUTSIDE.

Anyway I was just screaming to write this chapter and now the anticipation is over. Slightly anti-climatic for me.

- yoda-is-cool.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **I hate this.

Kat strode into the meeting room on Home One, boots clunking with each stride and lightsabers brushing each hip. Seefor followed behind her silently.

She was back into her Jedi gear of the brown canvas military… thing… her light brown combat pants and darker, heavy boots. Her forest green jacket was back on with the hood down. At the neck there was a thick piece of green fabric to place over her mouth when the weather was cold or she wanted to hide her identity a bit. She adjusted her gauntlets as she stood next to the Captain Solo.

Her only physical difference was the red marks that had made their way to her neck.

"Well, well, well, you're dressed up all fancy now." Han mused. "A Jedi Knight now, eh, Snowball? How long exactly was I in carbonite?"

Kat pretended to study Han carefully. "Well… long enough to earn a grey hair."

Kat and Han walked amongst the crowd of soldiers and pilots. "Hey!" Han ran a hand through his hair.

Kat laughed to herself as they approached Lando.

"Well, look at you, a general, huh?" Han appeared to be musing over everybody's new high ranks.

"Oh, well, someone must have told them about my little manoeuvre at the battle of Taanab." Lando smirked.

"Well, don't look at me, pal. I just said you were a fair pilot. I didn't know they were lookin' for somebody to lead this crazy attack."

"I'm surprised they didn't ask you to do it.

"Well, who says they didn't. But I ain't crazy. You're the respectable one, remember?"

"Since it's such a crazy idea, I'm surprised that Kat didn't take up to the job herself."

Kat frowned at Lando. "Hey, I may be a madwoman but…"

"But what?"

She pointed her finger at him and frowned even more, trying to think up something clever. "Get me back on this."

Kat sat down next to Han, who had sat down next to Leia just as the buzzer rang signally everyone for their attention.

Mon Mothma stepped forward and silence fell over the room.

"The Emperor has made a critical error and the time for our attack has come." She said simply.

"Awww, yeah." Kat smiled to herself.

There was a hushed stir around the room as Mon Mothma turned on a holographic model of the Death Star, the Endor moon and the protecting deflector shield in the center of the room.

"The data brought to us by the Bothan spies pinpoints the exact location of the Emperor's new battle station…"

_Ohhh. I forgot about that._

"… We also know that the weapon systems of this Death Star are not yet operational. With the Imperial Fleet spread throughout the galaxy in a vain effort to engage us, it is relatively unprotected. But most important of all, we've learned that the Emperor himself is personally overseeing the final stages of the construction of this Death Star."

A louder hustle echoed around the room. Han glanced at Leia and Chewbacca growled in amazement.

"Oh dear," Kat leaned towards Han. Seefor bumped into Kat's leg. "This'll be too good of an opportunity for us."

"Many Bothans died to bring us this information." Mon Mothma went grim, and Kat hung her head low. "Admiral Ackbar, please."

The Mon Calimari stepped forward and pointed to the hologram of the Death Star's force field and the Moon of Endor.

"You can see here the Death Star orbiting the forest Moon of Endor. Although the weaponsystems on this Death Star are not yet operational, the Death Star does have a strong defence mechanism. It is protected by an energy shield, which is generated from the nearby forest Moon of Endor. The shield must be deactivated if any attack is to be attempted. Once the shield is down, our cruisers will create a perimeter, while the fighters fly into the superstructure and attempt to knock out the main reactor."

Kat had briefly remembered reading something like that murmers went around the room.

"General Calrissian has volunteered to lead the fighter attack." Admiral Ackbar concluded.

Han and Kat both turned to Lando.

"Good luck." Han said respectively.

Lando nodded his thanks.

"You're gonna need it." Han relaxed back in his seat.

"Try not to die." Kat warned. "Nearly happened to me. Not a pleasant experience being in a med centre for a week."

"Oh, I won't." Lando smiled cheekily.

"General Madine." Admiral Ackbar invited a blonde haired man to the front.

"We have stolen a small Imperial shuttle." Madine began to explain the second part of the attack. "Disguised as a cargo ship, and using a secret Imperial code, a strike team will land on the moon and deactivate the shield generator."

This time, there was a great mumble in the room.

"Sounds dangerous." Threepio concluded.

Leia turned to Han. "I wonder who they found to pull that off."

"General Solo, Lieutenant-Commander Dravvaadas, is your strike team assembled?"

Leia was startled, looking up between Han and Kat.

"Uh, our team's ready. We don't have a command crew for the shuttle…" Han turned to Kat. "Well… just us two at the moment."

Kat chuckled, remembering how the two got pulled aside by Ackbar and how surprised they both had been when Kat volunteered to lead the attack with Han.

Chewbacca raised his hairy paw and volunteered. Han glanced up at him.

"Well, it's gonna be rough, pal. I didn't want to speak for you."

Chewie howled in desperation.

Han smirked. "That's one."

"General," Leia grabbed Han's arm. "count me in."

"I'm with you, too!"

Kat frowned as she glared up at Luke as he glided into the room. "Somebody tell him off for being late!" she whined. "I always get the shivat for being late! Tell him he's late!"

Luke approached the new command crew. Leia was the first to move and embrace him.

Kat could feel it. _Something's off with him…_

"What is it?" she questioned.

"Ask me again sometime." was all that Luke replied.

Han, Chewie, Lando and Kat crowded around Luke as the assembly broke up.

"Luke."

"Hi, Han... Chewie."

Kat frowned at Luke. "Luke." She attempted to sound as grumpy as possible.

"Kat." Luke mimicked in a high pitched voice.

Artoo beeped a singsong observation and Seefor agreed.

"'Exciting' is hardly the word I'd use." Threepio exclaimed as the gang disbanded. Han went along with Leia and Chewie, lord knows where the droids then went off to and Lando was probably off in his quarters with a glass of Corellian whisky.

Which left Kat and Luke alone together.

Again.

There was silence between the two as they made their way to an observation deck.

"Sorry." Luke was the first to speak.

"About what?"

"That." He pointed to her neck. "I didn't realise they'd put something like that on you. Does it hurt?"

Kat tilted her neck back and forth. "Not too much." She shrugged. "Tingly."

Luke's mouth twitched as he came closer to her. "Can I?"

"It's fine."

"Oh shush and let me feel terrible." He said as pulled the jacket slightly away from her neck with his hands to get a better look.

Ever so gently his fingertips brushed over the top of the red marks that had been electrocuted into her neck.

_Guilt, pain, slight anxiety and overthinking… _Kat felt from the innards of Luke's thoughts. "What's going on in that big brain of yours?" she asked.

Luke's breath was shaky as his hand then trailed down her arm to her hand. "I was on Dagobah," he glared at the floor. "It's Yoda. He's…"

Kat grabbed his chin and gently forced him to look back up. "He's what?"

"… He died."

Kat's eyebrows raised. "… oh." There was stillness for a brief moment before Kat found herself embracing Luke around the waist.

"It was peaceful." Kat felt Luke's voice softly vibrate through his chest as he placed his hands on the small of her back. "He was just about nine hundred. He was happy."

Kat nodded. "That's good then, I guess. But I liked Yoda, I thought he was pretty cool."

"You're allowed to miss him."

There was another moment of peaceful silence. Kat could sense the courage that Luke was still trying to build up.

_He's afraid._

Kat leaned back a bit and brought her hands up to cup his face. "Luke, you can tell me what's troubling you."

"I've completed all of my training."

"Well, yay then?" Kat tried to smile, though the grim look upon Luke's face was telling another story. "… there's a 'but' coming up, isn't there?"

He bit his lip. _Oh damn. _"but I have to confront Vader again."

"Oh."

"This will be hard for you to hear, but whenever I leave to face him, I need you to do something for me in case I don't make it back."

Kat's blood pumped harder, a lump formed in her throat. She struggled to breathe as her anxiety kicked in. "Don't you dare say something like that." She finally managed to get out. "Don't you dare talk about not coming back-"

Luke gently placed a finger to her lip to silence her. "The last thing I need is you making this more difficult for me than it already is." he warned.

_You idiot! _Kat scolded herself. _Let him do this! You went to the Emperor and didn't even tell him! You could have died and left him in a worse situation. Listen to your own morals!_

"If I don't come back, I need you to look out for Leia."

Kat frowned in confusion. "Leia?"

"Yes, because… well… can you feel it? Just standing next to her, or her sudden realisations?"

Kat dwelled on Leia's past unusual behaviour. Knowing where Luke was at Bespin… Being able to sense her feelings…

"Force sensitive." Kat came to her conclusion. Of course, Kat had stumbled on that thought before, but decided to stay on more relevant tasks.

Luke nodded. "I need you to train her in the ways of the Force if I don't make it back."

"But-"

"No 'buts'. Just for once follow the instructions. Do it for me?" he gently placed his forehead against hers. "I need you to remain sane for only that. Stay wild, otherwise."

Kat closed her eyes and her lips trembled. Her throat throbbed and if she made any attempt to talk, she'd explode and her tears would escape.

"Hey, look at me Kat, hey…" he whispered as a hand moved up to stroke a tear away from her cheek. "Don't cry. I need you happy. I will do my best to come back. _I wanna see you be brave, _ok?"

Kat nodded and sniffled. _The one time he says he may die, and I lose it._

Luke moved through the few inches between and closed the gap between their lips. Kat lost it for a second time, leaning up and replying the kiss back as hard and passionately as she could.

Luke's eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"Mmfm… Ka-… Not here… mm… people… walking past… maybe… also… don't know… when I… actually go… mmm… Kat?"

She was completely ignoring his words now, if anything trying to silence him. Luke just accepted it eventually.

As they both became breathless, Kat pulled away as she tried to regain oxygen to her lungs. Luke just kept staring at her wide eyed again.

"Woah," he breathed out.

Kat frowned and placed a hand to his cheek, stroking it lightly. "You need to shave."

Luke moved his hand to stroke his chin as he continued to breathe heavily.

"You just give me the kiss of my life," he creased his forehead. "and you tell me _to shave?"_

* * *

"Take him."

"Are you sure? Isn't he your 'life-long companion'?"

"Exactly." Kat pointed a finger at Wedge. "Seefor may try to insult you, but he's the best co-pilot in an X-Wing there is."

The orange astromech beeped happily.

Wedge seemed reluctant.

"By the Maker, _take him!"_

"Alright, alright!" Wedge put his hands up defensively.

"Just make sure to bring him back in one piece."

"That is a 'yes sir', Lieutenant-Commander."

Kat shook her head and smirked as Wedge and Seefor walked off to one of the X-Wings. She slowly stared walking to the stolen Imperial shuttle were Luke, Han and Chewie were already working on getting the ship fired up in the cockpit.

Luke was working on a back control panel and Han was in the pilot's seat. Chewie, in the seat next to him, was trying to figure out all the Imperial controls.

Luke warmly smiled at Kat as she sat down in a seat near him.

"You got her warmed?" asked Han.

"Yeah, she's comin' up." Luke replied.

Chewie whined in his Shyriiwook language.

"No, I don't think the Empire had Wookiees in mind when they designed her, Chewie."

Kat giggled.

Leia came in from the hold and took her seat near Kat.

Chewie barked and hit some of the switches. Han's glance has stuck on his beloved wife out the window, and Leia nudged him gently, slightly startling him.

"Hey, are you awake?"

Han swallowed. "Yeah, I just got a funny feeling. Like I'm not gonna see her again."

Chewie, hearing this, stopped his activity and looked longingly out at the Falcon, too. Leia put a hand on Han's shoulder.

"Come on, General, let's move."

"Hey," Luke placed a hand to Kat's shoulder. "you ok?"

Kat gave him her best smile and nodded.

"Braveheart, Kat. Braveheart."

"Ok, before we take off, if hands start wanderin' to unnecessary places, just remember there's an air-lock right around that corner." Han warned. "Right. Chewie, let's see what this piece of junk can do. Ready, everybody?"

"All set." Luke blushed.

"Here we go again." Threepio said from behind.

"Definitely not." Kat said.

"All right, hang on."

And soon enough, the stolen Imperial shuttle with a Rebellion strike team zoomed off into space, and the gang were on their way.

* * *

They shuttle came out of lightspeed into a busy Imperial Fleet. Kat almost gaped at how many Star Destroyers there were.

Han looked back at Luke, Leia and Kat as Chewie flipped several switches.

"If they don't go for this, we're gonna have to get outta here pretty quick, Chewie." He turned back to the wookiee, who howled in agreement.

"We have you on our screen now. Please identify." A controller spoke over the intercom.

"Shuttle Tydirium requesting deactivation of the deflector shield."

"Shuttle Tydirium, transmit the clearance code for shield passage."

"Transmission commencing."

Kat sucked a breath in.

"Now we find out if that code is worth the price we paid." Leia commented.

"It'll work. It'll work." Han poorly reassured.

Chewie whined nervously. Luke stared at the huge super Star Destroyer that loomed before them.

"Vader's on that ship."

Kat picked up on it too. That cold, icy feeling she got as a shiver ran down her back. She had felt it when they were on the first Death Star, except not like this. She felt threatened by his presence.

Remaining quiet, Kat placed a hand to Luke's thigh as she kept looking out the front window.

"Now don't get jittery, Luke." Han was probably getting a bit jittery himself, and turned to Chewie. "There are a lot of command ships. Keep your distance though, Chewie, but don't look like you're trying to keep your distance.

Chewie howled.

"I don't know! Fly casual..."

Kat got the feelings of guilt and instability from the man sitting next to her. "I'm endangering the mission. I shouldn't have come."

"It's your imagination, kid." Han said, making Kat hit a hand to her face. "Come on. Let's keep a little optimism here."

Chewie barked his worries as the super Star Destroyer grew larger out the window.

"Shuttle Tydirium, what is your cargo and destination?"

"Parts and technical crew for the forest moon."

There was a moment of still, suspenseful silence.

"They're not goin' for it, Chewie." Han became pessimistic.

And right on cue, the commlink crackled. "Shuttle Tydirium, deactivation of the shield will commence immediately. Follow your present course."

The only one who didn't breathe out a sigh of relief was Luke. Kat's hand moved to his shoulder.

"Ok! I told you it was gonna work! No problem." Han cheered.

"Luke," Kat whispered, as she got her other hand and held his. "Be brave."

Luke glanced at Kat's newfound encouraging expression. He sighed and let his head fall back.

_Like mother, like daughter._

* * *

My chapters keep getting longer and longer and longer...

- yoda-is-cool.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**DISLCLAIMER: ***disclaims in Shyriiwook*

Han, Chewie, Kat, Luke and Leia, followed by the ground crew, ventured into the forest on the moon of Endor.

Kat hummed to a familiar tune as she bobbed her head, letting the green helmet move all around her head as it was too big for her.

Han stopped in his tracks and turned to Kat. "Shhh!" he pressed a finger to his lips. "You're annoying the jeepers outta me."

As soon as Han turned back around, Kat moved her hands to the side of her head and waggled her fingers at him and stuck out her tongue.

"Idiotic numpty poodoo waffle-"

"What was that?" Han turned back around again.

Kat immediately placed her hands behind her back and started to pretend to look at all the wonderful sights of Endor. "What and enjoyable place we've come to, Han!"

Threepio seemed to think otherwise. "Oh, I told you it was dangerous here!" he complained to Artoo.

They approached the top of a hill, overlooking a clearing where two Imperial scouts were wandering through the bushes below, with their speeder bikes parked nearby.

Han and Chewie were the first to take cover behind the bushes. Kat found herself sitting between Leia and Luke.

"Shall we try and go around?" Leia tried to suggest.

"It'll take time." Han replied. "This whole party'll be for nothing if they see us."

"Well, it appears we have come across the complex event that may result in total failure of which I usually refer to as 'a pickle'."

Three human heads and one Wookiee head all turned to her with confusion planted across their faces.

"_What?" _Kat stuck her hands up in defence.

There was another moment of silence as the five then looked ahead to see if there were any safe plan they could come up with.

"Chewie and I will take care of this." Han declared. "You stay here."

"Quietly!" Luke warned as they started to get up. "There might be more of them out there."

"Hey..." Han grinned. "It's me."

Han and Chewie turned and started through the bushes toward the scouts. Luke rolled his eyes, Kat shook her head and Leia smiled at the two.

Han snuck up behind one of the scouts, following him for a few steps before stomping on a twig. The Imperial scout whirled, knocking Han into a tree.

The scout shouted for his companion. "Go for help! Go!"

The second scout jumped on his speeder bike and took off, but Chewie pulled out his crossbow and shot, causing the scout to crash into a tree. Han and the scout were then in a rousing fistfight.

"Great." Luke mumbled sarcastically and motioned for the two women to follow him. "Come on."

Luke and Leia went down the hill the long and safe way, while Kat stood up and took one step forward, taking the painful hard way. She tumbled down the steep hillside as she swore numerous bad curses in Huttese.

She landed on her bum and stood back up immediately, adjusting her helmet and following her way over to Leia and Luke. Leia was pointing to where three more scouts were sitting on speeder bikes, with one more spare.

"Over there! One more of them!"

"I see them- wait, Leia!" Luke ran for her.

"Wait a diddly darn second!" Kat then sprinted for the two as fast as she could. "Leia!"

But Leia didn't hear them and raced for the remaining speeder bike. She started it up and took off as Luke jumped on the bike behind her, and as Kat latched onto Luke.

Leia was steering, Luke was shouting instructions at her and Kat held on him for dear life as she discovered the hard way that speeder bikes weren't designed for three people.

"Quick! Jam their commlink. Centre switch!"

The three sped into the dense foliage in hot pursuit, barely avoiding two huge trees.

"Move closer!" yelled Luke.

"I've made a grave mistake!" wailed Kat.

Leia gunned it, closing the gap, as the two scouts recklessly veered through a narrow gap in the trees. One of the Imperial's bike scraped a tree, slowing them down.

"Get alongside that one!"

Leia, remaining silent, pulled the speeder bike up so close to the scout's bike that their steering vanes scraped noisily. Luke, without giving any warning to Kat, leapt from his bike to the back of the scout's, grabbing the Imperial around the neck and flipping him off the bike into a thick tree trunk.

Kat, as she had been holding onto Luke, had been half dragged along with him and was now standing with one foot on Leia's bike and one on Luke's.

"I didn't sign up for this!" she wailed as she tried to gain balance, before she eyed a big tree that they were hastily gaining on.

As soon as Luke gained control of his bike he grabbed Kat's arm and pulled her down behind him just before she hit the tree and followed Leia, who had pulled ahead. They tear off after the remaining scout.

"Get him!" Luke shouted at Leia before leaning his head back to talk to Kat. "Medium rare yet?!"

"No," she replied. "I'm done! Very well done! Cooked through to the centre!"

The speeding chase passed two more Imperial scouts on their speeders. The two swung into the pursuit, chasing Luke, Kat and Leia, firing away with their laser cannons. The three Rebels look behind them just as Luke and Kat's bike took a glancing hit.

"Keep on that one!" Luke shouted to Leia. "We'll take these two!"

With Leia blasting ahead, Luke suddenly slammed his steering vanes into the braking mode, causing Kat's body to slam into Luke's.

"Well," he teased as they started going forward again. "I didn't realise you liked me _that _much."

"I could like you a whole lot more." She teased back as the laser cannons started firing.

"Perhaps we should save our flirting for safer times?"

"No better time than in battle!" she smirked. "Pull up next to one of them!"

"Which one?"

"Any, you numpty!"

As they slowly gained on one, Kat pulled her hood over her helmet and the front of her jacket over her mouth, closing her eyes and focusing on the speeder to her right.

"Close enough."

"What?!"

Before Kat could explain, she had leapt off from behind Luke and landed on the speeder a few metres in front of them, grasping her arm around the scout's neck.

Unhooking one of her lightsaber's, she pressed the tip of silver and gold metal hilt to the back of the Imperial.

"_Surprise." _She opened her golden eyes and ignited the red blade.

* * *

Han, Chewie, and the droids, along with the rest of the squad, waited anxiously in the clearing. Artoo's radar screen stuck out of his domed head and revolves, scanning the forest. He beeped his concern.

"Oh, General Solo," Threepio sounded worried. "somebody's coming." The all hid behind the trees and raised their weapons. "Oh!"

Out of the foliage came Luke as he ran into the clearing, puffing at the efforts he just made.

"Luke!" Han made his way over to Luke and looked around. "Where's Leia? And Snowball?"

"What?" Luke was concerned. "They didn't come back?"

"I thought she was with you."

"We got separated."

The two men exchanged silent and grim looks, but were surprised as the sound of one of the speeder bikes echoing from a distance.

No more than a few moments later, a speeder swooshed past them along with a long 'ahhhh'.

The wind blew across their faces as they took a step back so they wouldn't be killed by the maniac driving the bike.

"Kat?" asked Han.

"Kat." confirmed Luke.

The speeder bike came back around and this time came to a halt in the centre of the clearing.

Off it stumbled a bewildered and pale-faced Kat. Luke and Han immediately came to her aid as she wobbled around.

"I feel fantastic." She murmured to them.

"Wow," Han breathed as he held onto one of her arms and Luke held her securely around her waist. "I never thought I'd see the day your face matched your hair. What happened? Usually this doesn't happen when you fly."

"I'm used to avoiding blaster bolts, not trees." She spat. "And at one point I may have accidently jammed the steering."

Han rolled his eyes and Luke took in a sharp breath, realising what 'pickle' she had got herself into.

"Doesn't matter," she detatched herself from Luke and looked around with a frown slowly growing upon her forehead. "Where the hell is Leia?"

"Hey," Luke turned to Han. "We better go look for her."

Han nodded, and signalled to a Rebel officer. "Take the squad ahead. We'll meet at the shield generator at 0300. Kat, are you gonna be ok?"

"Just dandy." She breathed. "Gimme a minute and a walk and I'll be back to nuts."

"Come on, Artoo." Luke passed the droids. "We'll need your scanners."

Luke, Chewie, Han, Kat and the droids moved off in one direction as the squad proceeded in another.

"Don't worry, Master Luke." Threepio piped up. "We know what to do."

They moved off into the woods and Threepio started complaining again.

"And you said it was pretty here." He turned to Artoo. "Ugh! If only Seefor were here, he'd agree with me." The blue droid beeped at him. "Of course he would!"

* * *

The six of them spread out as they moved though the heavy foliage near the clearing where Luke last saw Leia. Kat was already receiving colour back to her face.

She sniffed the air. _Burning… something was burning…_

"Luke! Luke! Kat!"

Kat jolted in the direction Han's voice had come from, and skidded to a stop as she saw the charred wreckage of a speeder bike in the grass. Luke was holding one of the green helmets that was identical to Kat's.

_That ain't good._

"Oh, Master Luke." Threepio tried to grasp his master's attention.

"There's two more wrecked speeders back there." Luke informed Han and Kat. "And I found this."

He tossed the helmet to Han.

"I'm afraid that Artoo's sensors can find no trace of Princess Leia." Threepio shook his head.

Han looked up gravely. "I hope she's alright."

Kat sighed and placed her hands to her hips, glancing down before closing her eyes. _Leia, Leia… where the diddly darn heck are you?_

The way Leia seemed to be interpreted through the Force was by a big… _thumping_ sort of feeling. Not like a foot stomping, but like a heart pumping blood and flowing. It was like how she identified Luke through the Force as the feeling of sitting next to a warm heater after twenty-eight days on Hoth.

She felt it. The heartbeat. She concentrated all of her energy to it until it got bigger and bigger and bigger…

"She's not exactly close," Kat spoke, still concentrating. "but it's not like she's on the whole other side of the moon."

Han stared at the Jedi. "Where is she? Which way?"

"Hang on…" Kat was struggling for a hold on Leia's presence. "There's something else… it's getting in the way…"

"What?" Luke placed both his hands to her shoulders and stared intently at her closed eyes. "Concentrate on Leia. Keep everything you have on her, don't let go-"

Chewbacca growled, sniffing the air, and then with a bark, pushed off through the foliage.

"What, Chewie? What? Chewie!" Han ran off in pursuit of his first mate.

Kat's connection broke from the distractions and opened her eyes. "Too many other creatures and Chewie." She grabbed Luke's hand and ran off after Han.

"Other creatures?!" Luke yelled after her.

They all reached a break in the undergrowth. Chewie walked up to a tall stake planted in the ground with a dead animal hanging from it.

"Hey, I don't get it." Han frowned.

The rest of the group joined the Wookiee around the stake.

"Do you get that feeling, Luke?" Kat whispered to him. "Like, big 'keep out' signs?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Big read flashing lights. Usually you're the one to ignore all that stuff."

"Nah, it's just a dead animal, Chewie." Han told the Wookiee.

Kat nudged Luke and winked, then quickly turned towards Chewbacca as he reached towards the dead animal.

Luke latched on. "Chewie, wa-wait! Don't!"

Too late. As Kat and Luke dove for Chewie, he had already pulled the animal from the stake. In a split second they were taken up in a large rope net and all in awkward positions.

"Nice work." Han mumbled as he removed a Wookiee paw from his mouth. "Great, Chewie! Great! Always thinking with your stomach."

"Will you take it easy?" Luke scolded. "Let's just figure out a way to get out of this thing!"

"How can I take this easy when there's a _butt _in my _face_?"

"At least it's not Chewie's!" Luke rolled his eyes.

Chewie roared at the offense.

Luke tried to free his arm. "Han, can you reach my lightsaber?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Luke, in my bum pocket there should be a small pocket vibroblade. See if you can get it without accidently sitting on my head."

"I can't see but I'll go for it…"

Luke's hand, of course, went to all the wrong placed first.

"No, no, no Luke, that's not my butt. Down and other side… ok, now in the-"

Han laughed as he heard a strange scream cross wail come from Kat.

"In the pocket, Luke, _in the pocket!"_

Artoo, at the bottommost point in the net, extended an arm with a cutting appendage on the end and began slicing at the net. Han was trying to squeeze an arm past Threepio to get at Luke's lightsaber, Luke was trying to get Kat's vibroblade from her, which was entertaining for Han, and the net continued to spin.

"Artoo, you better not tell Seefor of this!"

"Artoo, I'm not sure that's such a good idea." Threepio suggested to his friend. "It's a very long dro o-op!"

They all tumbled down, landing with a thud on the forest floor. Kat was wide eyed at how close Luke was to landing on her face.

They all sat up… to find other creatures staring them down and holding spears.

"By the Maker," Kat whispered. "they're all so terrifyingly cute."

Kat grasped onto Luke's shoulder as they stared around in awe. One of them pointed their spear directly at Han's face.

"Hey, point that thing someplace else!" he shoved the stick out of the way.

Kat opened her mouth to say something but Luke pushed a finger to her lips before anything snuck out. "No." he sternly said.

The spear only returned to Han's face. He grabbed it angrily and started to pull out his laser pistol. "Hey!"

"Han, don't." Luke warned. "It'll be all right."

The tiny bear-like creatures swarmed through them and confiscated their weapons. Kat grumbled as they took both her lightsabers. _What the hell is Luke thinking?_

"Chewie, give 'em your crossbow." Luke instructed as the Wookiee refused to give up his beloved weapon.

Threepio sat up for the first time, feeling rather rattled.

"Oh, my head!" he exclaimed. The creatures around them gasped, immediately bowing before him and singing a ritual. "Oh, my goodness…" Threepio turned his head around to get a good look at everything.

"What the diddly darn…?" Kat slowly began unclipping the clips to her helmet, as Threepio spoke to them in their language.

"Do you understand anything they're saying?" Luke asked.

"Oh, yes, Master Luke!" Threepio pleasantly replied. "Remember that I am fluent in over six million forms ofcommunication-"

"What are you telling them?" interrupted Han.

Threepio looked between Han and the creature. "Hello, I think... I could be mistaken. They're using a very primitive dialect. But do believe they think I am some sort of god."

Han and Luke exchanged a certain look, and Kat snorted before burying her head into Luke's shoulder, trying to hide her laughter.

"Well, why don't you use your divine influence and get us out of this?" Han comically said.

"I beg your pardon, General Solo, but that just wouldn't be proper."

"Proper?!"

"It's against my programming to impersonate a deity."

Han moved toward Threepio threateningly. "Why, you-"

Several fury creatures' spears thrust near Han's face at the affront to their god. They moved in to protect their precious god and Han was surrounded by a menacing circle of spears, all aimed at him. He held up his hands pleadingly.

"My mistake." He admitted. "He's an old friend of mine." He pointed his thumb at Threepio.

"I prefer distant cousin." added Kat as she removed her helmet. A vast number of spears now pointed in her direction and there was a lot of chatter amongst the creatures.

"Oh, what _now?"_ Kat grumbled. "Disappointed my head isn't green?"

Threepio listened to them. "I do believe that they believe you are a type of god as well, Lieutenant-Commander Dravvaadas."

Luke covered his mouth so no one would hear him laugh. Kat struck him a glare before turning back to Threepio. "Well, if I'm a goddess of great beauty, which I am, why the heck are there spears aimed at my head?"

Threepio conversed with their leader. "They cannot decide. It's to do with your fur, Madame Kattalandte. They seem to believe you are a goddess of purity-"

Kat frowned. "Ironic. But that doesn't explain their will to have my head off."

"I was just getting to that part. You also show the traits of the god from the vast white wasteland that has no end to the horizon; their idea of hell."

Han smirked at her. "Do they wanna take a trip to Hoth?"

"I'm taking a bet it's the second one." Kat's face went emotionless.

Threepio listened to the leader again, shook his head, and turned back to Kat. "Oh… I am sorry, Lieutenant-Commander…"

Luke raised his eyebrows and patted Kat on the back. "Well… good luck."

* * *

The only thing exciting that has happened to me since my last update was that I went outside. The outdoors can be a pretty scary place.

- yoda-is-cool.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** I refuse.

All of them were tied at their ankles and wrists to long wooden logs and carried towards the Ewok village. Kat was thankful for thick leather gauntlets and big boots at this time; she was dangling there like a ragdoll. Threepio was blessed with having a large wooden throne to carry him.

Strange drums sounded as their procession made its way up the tall towering trees of Endor. Kat felt them stop as they reached the largest hut, surrounded by Ewoks who were intrigued by the strange new creatures being held captive.

Han was then placed over the top of a large set of wood and stones. "I have a really bad feeling about this."

Kat was then placed upright next to Luke and Chewie. "Is this a terrible time to be saying that I'm craving happy patties?"

Chewie growled in concern of his captain.

Suddenly, all the activity stopped around them as an important Ewok came out of his hut and approached Threepio. What appeared to be their Chief, was studying Luke and Kat's lightsabers with curiosity.

Their leader spoke to Threepio as the assemblage before them pointed at the prisoners tied to stakes. Soon enough they began placing firewood underneath Han.

"What did he say?" snapped Han.

"I'm rather embarrassed, General Solo, but it appears you are to be the main course at abanquet in my honor."

Kat snorted.

Han looked more worried as they started singing a tribal ritual as they continued placing firewood underneath a panicked Han.

The drums started beating, and all the furry heads turn to the large hut. Much to the gang's shock, the Princess emerged, wearing an animal-skin dress.

"Leia!" Han was the first to notice.

"Leia!" Luke relaxed a little.

"Righteousfulness?" Kat narrowed her eyes.

As she moved towards them, the Ewoks blocked her way with raised spears. "Oh,"

"Your Royal Highness!" Threepio finally noticed her.

Leia looked at the assembled Ewoks and sighed. "But these are my friends! Threepio, tell them they must be set free."

"Yes!" Kat quickly agreed. "Listen to the pretty woman!"

Threepio talked to the Chief, who just shook his head negatively. The other one gestured toward the prisoners and muttered some orders. The Ewoks just resumed their job.

"Somehow, I got the feeling that didn't help us very much." Han sarcastically spat.

"Threepio," Luke calmly spoke up. "tell them if they don't do as you wish, you'll become angry and use your magic."

Kat grinned, then turned to her own ideas. Closing her eyes, she focused on the Force, almost letting herself… become _part _of it.

"But Master Luke, what magic? I couldn't possibly-"

"Just tell them."

Threepio spoke to the Ewoks, who became disturbed. Their Leader stepped forward to challenge Threepio. Luke closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

They were about to light the fire underneath Han, but were struggling to keep the flame alight. And it wasn't Han's poor efforts keeping the fire out.

"You see, Master Luke; they didn't believe me. Just…"

Now the throne, with Threepio sitting upon it, rose from the ground. At first Threepio didn't notice and kept talking.

"... as I said they wouldn't. Wha- wha- what's happening! Oh! Oh, dear! Oh!"

The Ewoks fell back in terror from the floating throne, with Threepio calling out in total panic at his situation.

"Put me down! He-e-elp! Master Luke! Madame Katalandte! Artoo! Somebody, somebody, help! Master Luke, Artoo! Artoo, quickly! Do something, somebody! Oh! Ohhh! I need Seefor!"

Luke glanced at Kat who was still in deep concentration. It wasn't her srucnhed up face he was looking at…

… it was her hand.

Under the leather, her left hand had slightly started to… glow. _She's up to something again…_

"Kat." Luke brought her back to her senses.

"Hm?" the slight glowing of her fingers halted and went back to normal again.

Kat stared at Luke as his eyes pierced hers. _Confusion… astonishment… reluctance… slight shame…_

_He's going to see Vader._

She knew what she'd have to do. She hoped he couldn't sense her own reluctance.

The chief yelled orders to the cowering Ewoks. They rushed up and released the bound prisoners. Luke, Han and enfolded Leia in a group embrace.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh! Thank goodness." Threepio relaxed as his throne was brought back to the safety of the ground. Kat giggled as she strode up to him, with Ewoks clinging to her legs.

"Thanks, Threepio." Luke smiled.

"I ...I never knew I had it in me." Threepio sighed

Kat approached him and grabbed his head, kissing the golden droid on the cheek. "Thanks gold rod."

"Madame Katalandte!" Threepio waved his arms around. "My circuits are over-running! My joints can't function! My, my, I'm _blushing!"_

* * *

Leia sat next to Han, Luke stood by the doorway, listening intently for any familiar words that came across from Threepio's speech, as he mimicked explosions, rocket sounds and Imperial walkers. Along with this came out the familiar names Princess Leia, Artoo, Seefor, Darth Vader, Death Star, Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, Lieutenant-Commander Kat…

As he spoke of the Death Star, he never failed to leave out Kat's near-death in the X-Wing on Yavin IV. As he made crashing noises, a few Ewoks clung to her arms and sat in her lap, terrified their 'Goddess of Purity' had been through such a thing.

Yes, Artoo. I was just coming to that." Threepio replied to the beeping droid.

Threepio continued with names like the _Millennium Falcon_, Cloud City, Vader, Han Solo, carbonite, Sarlacc, bringing the history up to the present time.

At the end of it, the Chief and the elders discussed the matters, then nodded in agreement. The Chief stood up and made the final declaration.

"What's going on?" Han leaned to Leia.

"I don't know." His girlfriend shook her head.

Luke was smiling at the scene before him; Han and Leia together and Kat swarmed by loving Ewoks. It was soon replaced with the familiar feeling of the icy breath that was nearby, and his expression went grim.

Kat felt it too. While she was surrounded by adorable teddy-bear like creatures. She felt the presence of _that _man on _this _moon.

She too went a bit grim.

Threepio turned towards the humans. "Wonderful! We are now a part of the tribe."

Ewoks started hugging Kat like mad, and so many of them did so that she fell to the floor with an 'oof'.

"It's just what I always wanted." Han smiled at an Ewok that had come up and hugged him.

"All I want are the happy patties!" Kat yelled from underneath a pile of Ewoks.

Han managed to break away from the Ewoks and make his way to Threepio.

"He says the scouts are going to show us the quickest way to the shield generator." He reported to Han, as Kat made her escape from the blanket of Ewoks that had covered her.

Luke had drifted outside into the moonlight. Leia noticed and followed. Kat got the instinct not to follow and stick next to Han.

"Good. How far is it?" Threepio was startled at Han's question. "Ask him!"

As soon as Threepio turned back to the chief, Han pulled him back aside.

"We need some fresh supplies, too."

As soon as Threepio started talking again. He was brought back aside.

"Try and get our weapons back."

And again.

"And hurry up, will ya? I haven't got all day."

"And make sure to ask them about dinner," Kat brought him back aside. "The fabulous god of the Ewoks is starving."

* * *

Kat leaned against the trunk of a tree, looking into the forest of Endor in the moonlight. She felt the warming presence of Luke approach from behind, with different intentions than hers.

The scar on the back of her head stung, the implant above her fake eyes itched and the red marks around her neck burned. She felt the anxiety once again rise from the pits of her stomach.

"Why so terrified?"

He could sense her, so up went her mental barricades so he could no longer sense her.

"You're hiding yourself from me. What-"

"Don't come closer." She managed to say. "I know what you're doing. I feel his presence too."

_The day a white-haired girl helped a naïve boy to his feet in a Mos Eisley cantina…_

"Don't say anything either." Kat kept her head turned away from him.

_The days he spent with her in a med-centre…_

"You shouldn't be thinking of saying goodbye to me in such a way."

_Their first kiss…_

"You've wasted your time with me, Luke Skywalker."

_The night he first held her close as she cried…_

"I'm not who you think I am,"

_The day they both panicked as a certain smuggler had caught them in Luke's quarters…_

"You shouldn't be trusting me… it's not just you,"

_His face as he tried Kat's cooking for the first time…_

"There are others around,"

_Looking into his sleepy eyes when he woke up next to her…_

"Lose your faith in me. I'm just another girl."

_The first time they made love…_

_How in love she was with him._

Luke had done the same as Kat; block off his mind so that she couldn't feel for the emotions lurking in there. He said nothing. Kat couldn't see his face, she hadn't faced him at all. She couldn't bare to see his gorgeous and broken face.

She wanted to say something else. She wanted to turn around, run up to him and kiss him. She wanted to make him promise to return, so they could do what-not next.

"Live a good life, Luke Skywalker." She bit her lip. "Have a _great _life."

She heard his steps fade away as he walked off to the next phase of his adventures. Kat clenched her hands as she felt numbness sink into her legs and turn to jelly. Her knees gave way as ugly sobs clogged her throat.

Angry with herself, she found herself pulling at her hair and sunk her head to the ground. It was no mistake, but she could feel all her muscles clench and the overwhelming feeling of anger and depression rule her body as she rolled on the ground, biting her tongue and lips to stop herself from screaming.

It felt sempiternal.

Kat had never cried more in her life.

* * *

Darth Vader walked down the ramp of the shuttle onto the platform, into an elevator, and appears on a ramp on a lower level. _She came again last night… still always at night. _

He walked towards another ramp exit and is met by two troopers and a commander with the Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker, in binders. The young Jedi gazed at him with complete calmness.

"_You. Took. Her. Away. From. Me!" _He remembered her words clear as crystal as he looked down at his son. _"Where is Anakin?! Where is he?!"_

Luke raised his head, swallowing his fear as he stood before the Dark Lord himself.

"_Come to your senses, you idiot!" _she had told him the night before.

"This is a Rebel that surrendered to us." The Commander interrupted his thoughts. "Although he denies it, I believe there may be more of them, and I request permission to conduct a further search of the area."

The Commander extended his arm, revealing Luke's lightsaber.

"He was armed only with this."

He looked at Luke, turned away and faced the bold Commander, taking the lightsaber from his hand.

"Good work, Commander. Leave us. Conduct your search and bring his companions to me."

"_You idiot!"_

"Yes, my Lord."

The officer and troops made their withdrawal. Vader and Luke were left standing alone. The sounds of the forest filtered in upon them.

"_Think about what you're doing! This is your son, for the Maker's sake!"_

"The Emperor has been expecting you."

"I know, father."

"_Anakin! Where are you Anakin?"_

"_Right here- no you aren't."_

"So, you have accepted the truth."

"I've accepted the truth that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father."

"_Yes, yes, yes! Listen to your boy!"_

"That name no longer has any meaning for me." He haltered, pointing the lightsaber in Luke's direction.

"It is the name of your true self, you've only forgotten."

"_Oh you good boy!"_

"I know there is good in you. The Emperor hasn't driven it from you fully."

"_Anakin, damn it, listen!"_

"That is why you couldn't destroy me." Luke turned and leaned on the railing. "That's why you won't bring me to your Emperor now."

Vader looked down from Luke to the lightsaber in his own black- gloved hands. _My son…_

"I see you have constructed a new lightsaber." He said as he ignkted the new, brilliant green blade and listened to the beautiful humming.

"Your skills are complete. Indeed, you are powerful, as the Emperor has foreseen."

"_No, no, no, you misunderstand-"_

He extinguished the lightsaber.

"Come with me." Luke offered.

"_Yes! Go with him!'_

"Obi-Wan once thought as you do."

Luke stepped closer to his father.

"You don't know the power of the dark side. I must obey my master."

His child shook his head. "I will not turn, and you'll be forced to kill me."

"If that is your destiny."

"_You idiot, Anakin!"_

"Search your feelings, father. You can't do this. I feel the conflict within you. Let goof your hate!"

"_It's not too late!"_

"It is too late for me, son…"

"_Idiot!"_

"The Emperor will show you the true nature of the Force. He isyour master now."

Vader signalled to some distant stormtroopers. He and Luke stood staring at one another for a long moment.

"Then my father is truly dead."

* * *

Luke sat in his holding cell, meditating on the future, the Light side…

… Attempting to actually stay on the Light, for one.

"_Luke Skywalker."_

Luke jumped at the familiar voice. _Why does she have to be here? This only brings back memories…_

"_I'm here to talk about you, not my daughter." _Nadae spoke.

Luke looked up at her. She looked different than when he first saw her on Dagobah. She didn't look so weary, her Naboo-styled makeup was on her shimmering dead face and her hoods were up, covering her hair.

"_I need to talk about the future. Not what's about to happen… more distant, but it will come."_

Her voice was more regal as well, talking like a Queen. She was almost expressionless.

"_The Storm will rage. It will soon stop Raining. Watch out for the Storm. They will not be happy."_

Almost instantly, Nadae Dravvaadas started walking away, disappearing into thin air.

"Now hold on, wait!" Luke stood up to try stop the old Jedi Master from leaving him alone. "Shivat." He whispered to himself as he sat back down. "I hate it when the dead ones do that."

* * *

*laughs like Palpatine*

- yoda-is-cool


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** how…

"The main entrance to the control bunker's on the far side of that landing platform." Leia pointed out from behind the log they were covering behind. "Thisisn't gonna be easy."

"Hey, don't worry." Han pompously said. "Chewie and me got into a lot of places more heavily guarded than this."

Kat peered over the log and took a long look at their objective.

"I've encountered more Imps…" she frowned.

Wicket, the Ewok that had found Leia, and Paploo, an Ewok scout, were chattering away in their funny language.

"What's he saying?" asked Leia.

"He says there's a secret entrance on the other side of the ridge." Threepio replied confidently.

Kat nodded and kept gave herself the sight to remain silent.

* * *

Han, Leia, Kat, Chewie, the droids, and their two Ewok guides reunited with the Rebel strike squad. The entire group was spread through the thick undergrowth. Ahead of them was the bunker that lead into the generator. Four Imperial scouts, their speeder bikes parked nearby, kept watch over the bunker entrance. Chewie growled an observation, and Paploo chattered away to Han in his own language.

"Back door, huh?" he nodded. "Good idea."

"Sneaky way in." Kat smirked mischievously. "I like that way."

"It's only a few guards." Han continued. "This shouldn't be too much trouble. You'd like this way, kidette."

"Thanks."

Leia was the first to be slightly pessimistic. "Well, it only takes one to sound the alarm."

"Then we'll do it real quiet-like." Han self-confidently smiled at his girlfriend.

Kat gave Leia her most ridiculously big grin and two thumbs up as they turned back towards the bunker.

"Oh! Oh, my. Uh… Princess Leia-!"

Leia quickly placed her hand over Threepio's voice box. "Quiet!" she whispered.

"I'm afraid our furry companion has gone and done something rather rash." Threepio pointed at one of the Ewoks who had instinctively ran off towards the scouts guarding the bunker.

"Oh, no." Leia sighed.

"I'm getting a slightly terrible feeling from the Force…"

"There goes our surprise attack."

The Ewok Paploo had slipped out of the undergrowth near where the Imperial scouts were lounging. He silently swung his furry ball of a body onto one of the scout's speeder bikes and began flipping switches at random. Suddenly, the bike's engine fired up with a tremendous roar. The scouts leapt up in surprise.

Han, Leia, Kat and company watched in distress. Chewie barked his anxiety.

The scouts raced towards Paploo just as his speeder zoomed into motion. Paploo hung on by his paws and shot away into the forest.

"Look! Over there! Stop him!"

Three of the scouts jumped on their speeders and sped away in pursuit. The fourth watched them go as he missed out on the chase.

The leaders of the assault team exchanged delighted looks.

"Not bad for a little furball." Han considered. "There's only one left. You stay here. We'll take care of this."

Han and the Wookiee nodded at each other and slipped down towards the bunker.

"You idiots. Wait!" Kat tumbled down behind them.

Threepio moved to stand next to Wicket and Artoo. "I have decided that we shall stay here."

* * *

Han snuck up behind the remaining Imperial scout, tapped him on the shoulder and let the scout chase him behind the bunker into the arms of the waiting Rebel strike team. Kat made her way towards the door, getting a slight tickle from the Force, and made sure both lightsabers were at her hips.

* * *

The elevator opened. Vader and Luke entered the Emperor's throne room. Luke walked beside his father up the steps towards _him. _He could feel his knees beneath him slowly become weaker and weaker.

_To hell with being afraid._

Vader bowed to his Master.

"Welcome, young Skywalker." Hearing him speak for the first time made Luke want to cringe. "I have been expecting you."

Luke peered at the hooded figure defiantly. The Emperor then looked down at Luke's binders.

"You no longer need those."

The Emperor motioned ever-so-slightly with his finger and Luke's binders fell away, clattering to the floor. Luke looks down at his own hands. _If anything, I'm free to reach out and grab his neck right now. _He did nothing.

"Guards, leave us."

The red-cloaked guards turned and disappeared behind the elevator.

The vile Darth Sidious turned back to the young boy. "I'm looking forward to completing your training. In time you will call me… _Master._"

"You're gravely mistaken." Luke's blood pumped quicker. "You won't convert me as you did my father."

Slowly, the old Emperor got down from his throne and walked up very close to the Jedi Knight.

The Emperor looked into his eyes and, for the first time, Luke could perceive the evil visage within the hood. _Those yellow eyes… just like…_

"Oh, no, my young Jedi. You will find that it is you who are mistaken... about a great. Many. Things." The Emperor smirked.

Vader extended his arm. "His lightsaber."

The Emperor took it gladly.

"Ah, yes, a Jedi's weapon…" he examined it little. "Much like your father's, and Darth Cahira's. By now you must know your father and young Cahira can never be turned from the Dark Side. So will it be with you."

_Cahira? _"You're wrong." _Did I miss something?_ "Soon I'll be dead... and you with me."

The Emperor only laughed.

"Perhaps you refer to the imminent attack of your Rebel fleet."

That got Luke's attention.

"Yes... I assure you we are quite safe from your friends here."

"Your overconfidence is your weakness."

"Your faith in your friends is yours." The Emperor spat back.

Vader looked at Luke. "It is pointless to resist, my son."

The Emperor sat back upon his throne again. "Everything that has transpired has done so according to my design. Your friends up there on the Sanctuary Moon..."

Luke looked up.

"...are walking into a trap. As is your Rebel fleet!" Luke felt the hatred swell off the pale, wrinkly man. It felt like an icicle stabbing you through the heart. "It was I who allowed the Alliance to know the location of the shield generator. It is quite safe from your pitiful little band. An entire legion of my best troops awaits them."

The Emperor leaned forward with that horrible smirk and evil gleam in his yellow eyes.

"Oh... I'm afraid the deflector shield will be quite operational when your friends arrive." He taunted, before sitting back and letting out that laugh.

_That cruel laugh._

* * *

Han, Kat, Leia, Chewie, and the Rebel strike team stormed through a door and entered the main control room, taking all of the personnel prisoner.

"All right! Up! Move! Come on! Quickly! Quickly, Chewie, Snowball."

"Han, Kat, hurry. The fleet will be here any moment." Leia warned.

Kat quickly moved to help Han with the charges.

"Charges! Come on, come on!" he urged.

Kat grabbed Han's shoulder. "Quickly… something's happened…"

Before she could say anymore there was a blaster point to her back.

"Freeze!"

Kat sucked her breath in sharply as she turned her head to see the stormtrooper behind her.

"You Rebel scum."

Dozens of Imperial weapons trained on them and their cohorts. Even more pouedr into the room, roughly disarming the Rebel contingent. Han, Leia, Kat and Chewie exchanged looks.

They were helpless.

* * *

"Come, boy. See for yourself."

The Emperor was sitting in his throne, with Vader standing at his side. Luke moved to look through a small section of the window to witness the battle going on outside.

"From here you will witness the final destruction of the Alliance, and the end of your insignificant Rebellion."

_How dare he?!_

Luke was in torment. He glanced at his lightsaber sitting on the armrest of the throne. He breathed heavily between all his choices.

The Emperor watched him and smiled, touching the lightsaber.

"You want this, don't you?" he taunted. "The hate is swelling in you now. Take your Jedi weapon. Use it. I am unarmed. Strike me down with it! Give in to your anger! With each passing moment, you make yourself more my servant."

Anakin watched Luke in his agony.

"No…" Luke breathed out. _What Master Yoda taught you… what Master Yoda taught you…_

"It is unavoidable." The Emperor challenged. "It is your destiny. You, like your father, are now… _mine."_

* * *

One Imperial was holding Kat's lightsaber's and showing them to his superior. The surrounding area was now crowded with two-legged Imperial walkers and hundreds of Imperial troops.

The situation… _appeared… _hopeless.

"All right, move it! I said move it! Go on!"

Except then, from the undergrowth beyond the clearing, came a wild series of beeps and whistles.

"Hello! I say, over there! Were you looking for me?!"

"Oh you clever little teddy bears…" Kat grinned.

"Bring those two down here!

"Let's go!"

Artoo and Threepio were standing near one of the big trees. As six Imperial stormtroopers rushed over to take them captive, the two droids ducked out of sight behind the tree.

"Well, they're on their way. Artoo, are you sure this was a good idea?" Threepio continued to remain pessimistic. "I'll say if Seefor were here rather than those wretched ships-"

"Freeze! Don't move!"

Threepio was startled for a moment, but continued with the plan. "We surrender!"

The stormtroopers came around the tree to find the two droids waiting quietly to be taken. As the Imperial troops moved to do that, however, a band of Ewoks dropped down from above and overpowered them.

"Ohhh! Stand back, Artoo!"

In a nearby tree, an Ewok raised a horn to his lips and sounded the Ewok Attack Call. Kat took a few steps back and laughed, stretching out her arms and taking her lightsabers from the bunker commander with the Force and igniting the red and yellow blades. The hood went over her head and the front went over her mouth.

All hell broke loose.

Hundreds of Ewoks threw their fuzzy bodies into the fray against the assembled stormtroopers and their awesome two-legged walkers. Biker scouts darted about blasting Ewoks, only to be crushed by a volley of rocks tossed by Ewoks from the trees above.

Kat sped into the foliage to help her Ewok friends.

In the confusion of the battle, Han and Leia broke away and dove for the cover of the bunker door as explosions erupted around them. Han went to the bunker door control panel.

"The code's changed." Leia concluded. "We need Kat or Artoo!"

"_I'M A LITTLE BUSY AT THE MOMENT!" _they heard the feminine voice scream at them as Kat chased a stormtrooper past the back bunker door.

Leia rolled her eyes. "We need Artoo!" she told Han.

"Here's the terminal." Han said.

"Artoo, where are you?" Leia spoke into her commlink. "We need you at the bunker right away."

Artoo and Threepio were hiding behind a log as the battle raged around them. Suddenly, the stubby little astromech muttered a series of whistles and shoot off across the battlefield.

"Going? What do you mean, you're going?" Threepio panicked. "But- but going where, Artoo? No, what! Artoo! Oh, this is no time for heroics! Come back!"

Kat glanced around the area where the battle took place. _So many… _she pondered, sticking out her red lightsaber as a stormtrooper ran past, slicing him in half. _There're too many for the Ewoks…_

Her eyes went golden as she ran off into battle again. _Must help them…_

* * *

The Emperor, Vader, and a horrified Luke watched the aerial battle out the window of the Throne Room. Another Rebel ship exploded against the protective shield.

The young Jedi Knight was mortified.

"As you can see, my young apprentice, your friends have failed."

Luke felt his body shake with every deep breath he took.

"Now witness the firepower of this _fully armed and operational battle station!"_

_What?!_

The Emperor leaned to the armrest and pressed the commlink.

"Fire at will, Commander."

Luke looked out across the surface of the Death Star to the Rebel fleet beyond, and watched the explosion of one of the main ships in horror.

* * *

Artoo and Threepio made it to the door, as Han and Leia provided cover fire. Kat was still fighting in the chaos with the Ewoks and strike team.

"We're coming!" Threepio exclaimed.

"Come on! Come on!" ushered Han.

"Oh, Artoo, hurry!"

The little droid moved to the terminal and plugged in his computer arm. A laser blast hit near Artoo, knocking him back to the other side of the entrance. The stubby astrodroid's head then started spinning and smouldering as his circuits were overpowered. Suddenly there was a loud sproing and Han and Leia turned around in time to see Artoo with all his compartment doors open, and all of his appendages sticking out; oil and smoke spuredt out of the nozzles in his body. Han rushed to the terminal, as Threepio rushed to his wounded companion.

"My goodness! Artoo, why did you have to be so brave? Don't listen to Seefor next time…"

"Well, I suppose I could hotwire this thing." Han shrugged.

"I'll cover you." Leia pulled out her blaster and stood in front of the pirate.

Kat was back in the clearing out the back of the bunker again. She couldn't find Chewie anymore, Han and Leia, along with the droids were busy at the door.

Going around like a silent assassin wasn't going to help the Ewoks quickly. _I have to do something… last night with the fire… remember you kept the fire out with the Force…_

_Extinguish that flame…_

She could do this. She power-downed her lightsabers and clipped them both to her belt. She lowered her hood and closed her eyes, clenching her fists in concentration.

Leia was the first to notice. "Han…" she called him.

"Just a little busy at the moment!"

"No Han, it's Kat."

"When isn't it Kat?"

"Han, listen," Leia dodged a laser blast and shot one back, hitting a stormtrooper square in the chest. "she's just standing there. And nobody's noticing her."

"What?" Han left his job and brought out his own blaster, managing to hit a few stormtroopers as he came to his girlfriend's side. "What the hell is she doin'?"

"It's like…" Leia swallowed the lump in her throat. _Luke was able to alter the mind of Bib Fortuna… _  
"It's a Jedi Mind Trick. Like what Luke did at Jabba's Palace. Except not altering the thoughts-"

"Altering sight." Han fired his blaster again at more Imperials.

Leia had her small moment of triumph as she shot three Imperials in a row.

"Leia, is the glowy part a Jedi thing too?"

"What?!"

"She's glowin', Worship."

Leia should've kept paying attention to what she was doing, but almost dropped her blaster at the sight.

Kat was shining like the twin suns of Tatooine.

Leia squinted at the bright light that overtook Kat's image. Eventually she turned in another direction to make use of herself…

… when she realised stormtroopers were falling to the ground like mayflies.

She knew Kat was strong in the Force, but not _this_ strong.

As soon as Han noticed the stormtroopers had stopped dying and the blinding light go out, he turned to see the Jedi Knight had fallen to the ground. And before he knew what he was doing, his blaster was aimed at any surviving Imperials in the area as he ran as fast as he could to Kat.

He skidded to the ground as he approached the girl lying in the foliage. "Kidette?! C'mon, don't do this to me!"

He rolled her onto her back, and saw the whole story written on her face. Tears ran down her cheeks as she crawled to her hands to face her handiwork.

"_What have I done?"_

Han's heart almost broke as he heard her weak voice.

"C'mere, Snowball." Han wrapped his arms around Kat's shaking body and picked her up, running back towards the bunker.

"Kat?!" Leia saw her broken friend in the arms of Han as he placed her behind Artoo, next to the bunker door. "Han, is she alright?!"

"'Just dandy'." He quoted. "Gotta get the door open then we'll help her."

* * *

"Your fleet has lost." The Emperor tortured Luke with his words. "And your friends on the Endor moon will not survive. There is no escape, my young apprentice. The Alliance will die... as will your friends."

Luke was filled with rage from head to toe. He could barely think straight he was so angry.

"Good. I can feel your anger." The Emperor tilted his head back as a small amount of joy lifted to his head. "I am defenceless. Take your weapon; strike me down with all your hatred, and your journey towards the Dark Side will be complete!" he spat.

Luke couldn't resist any longer. His lightsaber flew from the Emperor's side and into his hand. H ignited it in an instant and swung at the Emperor. Vader's lightsaber flashed into action, blocking Luke's blow before it could reach his master. The two blades sparked at contact, and Luke turned to fight his father.

And the Emperor laughed.

_That terrible laugh._

* * *

Han worked furiously at the control panel; wires sparking as he attempted to slice the door. He motioned to Leia, who was blasting away at some stormtroopers.

"I think I got it..." he grinned. "I got it!"

As soon as he had said that, a second set of blast doors closed shut over the first lot, causing Han to frown and turn back to the wires, and in a few moments he felt a sharp pain hit him on the head.

"_Snowball!" _He cursed as he turned his focus back to the wires.

"You idiot!" she swatted his hand away and started fiddling with the wires herself. "Connect the red one to the yellow one and flick the back switch there!"

Han squinted into the complex system. "You better know what you're talkin' 'bout, kidette." He followed Kat's instructions, but as soon as he flicked the switch her got a small zap in his fingers.

"_Dravvaadas!"_

"Hang on!" Kat shoved Han out of the way and attempted to slice through the doors herself.

Leia kept on exchanging shots with stormtroopers in the bushes, then suddenly cried out in pain, stumbling back as her shoulder got hit by a laser blast.

"Oh, Princess Leia, are you all right?" Threepio was the first to her side, and Han and Kat were quick to her side.

"Let's see." Han tried to see the wound.

Leia tried to shoo him off. "It's not bad."

"Freeze!" a stormtrooper came up from behind Kat and Han.

"Krispo ma hosta flutta schutta." Kat cursed.

"Don't swear." Han blandly said.

"Oh, dear."

"Don't move!"

Much to Kat and Han's relief, Leia grabbed hold of her blaster and held it ready.

"I love you." Han grinned.

"I know." Leia smiled back.

"Ugh." Kat banged her head against the blast doors.

"Hands up! Stand up!"

Han and Kat stood up slowly and turned, revealing the blaster in Leia's hand. She disposed of the stormtroopers in a flash. As Han turned back towards Leia, he looked up to see a giant walker approach and stand before him, its deadly weapons aimed right at him.

"Stay back." he told Leia, as Kat unhooked one of her lightsabers, igniting the yellow energy-blade and stood at the ready.

The hatch on top of the walker opened and Chewie stuck his head out and barked triumphantly.

"Chewie!" Han sighed in relief, before hearing a howl of Shyriiwook come from the girl next to him.

"What?" Kat clipped her lightsaber to her belt again. "Four years, Han, I got better."

Han, wide eyed in shock, turned back to his best friend. "Get down here! She's wounded! No, wait..." he turned to Leia. "I got an idea."

"That's new…" Kat frowned.

* * *

Luke and Vader were engaged in a man-to-man duel of lightsabers. The advantage shifted to Luke, as Vader's back was facing the steps. The Sith Lord was forced back, losing his balance, and knocked down the stairs. Luke stood at the top of the stairs, ready to attack.

"Good!" The Emperor laughed. "Use your aggressive feelings, boy! Let the hate flow through you!"

Luke looked momentarily towards the Emperor, then back to Vader…

_I can't let him win. I shouldn't be doing this…_

He stepped back, turned off his lightsaber, and relaxes, not allowing the hate to go further.

"Obi-Wan has taught you well." Anakin said as he stood back up

Luke shook his head slightly. "I will not fight you, father." He croaked out.

Vader, ever so slowly, walked back up the stairs towards the Jedi.

"You are unwise to lower your defences!" his voice grew as he turned to attack,forcing Luke into the defensive. After a few more strikes, the young Jedi found his next advantage and leapt into a control panel, then jumping into the air, flipping mid-air and landing on a catwalk overhead.

"Your thoughts betray you, father. I feel the good in you... a conflict." He said to Vader who stood below him.

"There is no conflict." The stubborn Darth Vader held up his red blade in front of him.

"You couldn't bring yourself to kill me before, and I don't believe you'll destroy menow." Luke strode along the catwalk.

"You underestimate the power of the Dark Side." Vader taught his son. "If you will not fight, _then you will meet__your destiny._"

Vader threw the laser sword like a boomerang and it cut through the supports holding the catwalk, then returning to Vader's hand. Luke tumbled to the ground in a shower of sparks and rolled out of sight under the Emperor's platform. Vader moved to find him.

"Good…" the Emperor laughed again. "_Good…_"

* * *

"This better work." Kat grumbled to the smuggler.

"Don't worry, Snowball. Don't worry." Han ushered her behind the bushes. "'Improvisation'."

Kat patted him on the head. "Aww, you're learning!"

"Shush!" Leia frowned at her boyfriend and bestfriend.

As the door to the bunker opened and the Imperial troops rushed out, they were surprised to find themselves surrounded by Rebels, their weapons pointed at them, and one Jedi emerging from the bushes and igniting their two lightsabers. Ewoks holding bows and arrows appeared on the roof of the bunker. The Imperial troops threw down their guns as Han and Chewie rushed inside the bunker with explosive charges.

* * *

Han, Chewie, Leia, Kat and several troops rushed into the control room and planted the explosive charges on the control panels.

"Throw me another charge." Han gestured, and Kat chucked one of the deadly electronic bombs at him.

* * *

Vader stalked through the low-ceilinged area on the level below the throne, searching for Luke in the semi-darkness, his lightsaber held ready.

"You cannot hide forever, Luke."

"I _will not fight you._"

"Give yourself to the Dark Side. It is the only way you can save your friends…"

Luke tried his hardest not to think of the people on the moon below.

"Yes, yourthoughts betray you. Your feelings for them are strong. Especially for..."

Vader stopped and sensed something. Luke shut his eyes tightly in anguish.

"_Lover."_

_No, no, no… not her…_

"You have a significant other… How interesting she be Darth Cahira."

_What? _Luke clenched his fists at the very thought of her.

"She _lies, _you know. Her failure will soon be complete. She was wise to lie to you…"

* * *

Kat felt it like a frypan to her face.

She crouched down, gripping her hair and pulling it in frustration.

"Kat?" Leia eyed her.

"Dammit to the Dark!" she stood back up and kicked at the wall. "He _knows, _dammit!"

"Who knows?"

"_Luke knows!" _Kat grabbed Leia's shoulders, sending the Princess' eyes wide. "He knows I lied!"

Leia got the gist of things, though she was still uncertain what happened. "Why lie?"

"To save his ass, goddamn!" Kat shook Leia's shoulders. "His faith for me is restoring. Force knows what happens now!"

* * *

"You should know by now that she is already one of us," Vader continued to torment Luke. "Nadae's girl has always been a Dark Lord of the Sith."

Luke rubbed his face in his palm. _Of course she lied. _he mentally slapped himself. _Of course _Kat _lied._

_But she'd have to explain the 'Darth Cahira' part._

"Yes… your feelings betray her. Obi-Wan was clever to hide other half of her real name. But there is another. Especially for… _sister."_

_Damn it. Not Leia! Never, never, never Leia!_

"So... you have a twin sister… Your feelings have now betrayed her, too."

_You will not get to Leia._

"Obi-Wan was wise to hide her from me. Now his failure is complete. If you will not turn to the Dark Side, then _perhaps she will_.

That pushed all of Luke's buttons.

"_Never!"_

His word ended up as a war-cry as he ignited his lightsaber, screaming in anger.

* * *

Kat fell to her knees.

This time, both Han and Leia came to her side.

"Snowball?" Han panicked as Kat placed a hand to her heart and grabbed onto his shoulder.

"The Force?" Leia seemed to understand.

Kat could only nod, knowing how her plan had ultimately failed.

"He's angry." She simply stated, then looked into Leia's eyes. "He shouldn't be angry."

* * *

Luke hated the man in front of him.

He hated that he knew about Kat. He hated that he threatened to use Leia. He hated him. He hated him. _He hated him._

He pounded his lightsaber at his father with a frenzy. Sparks flew as Luke and Vader's swords clashed. Luke's hatred forcd Vader to retreat out of the low area and across a bridge overlooking a vast elevator shaft.

Each stroke of Luke's sword drove his father further towards defeat.

Eventually the Dark Lord was knocked to his knees, and raised his sword to block another onslaught from his son.

Luke pounded and pounded his lightsaber into Vader's, until he lost complete and utter control, sending Vader's right hand off at the wrist, causing metal and electronic parts to fly from the mechanical stump.

Luke moved over Vader and held the blade of his sword to the Dark Lord's throat.

The Emperor watched on with uncontrollable, pleased agitation.

"Good!" he approached the pair. "Your hate has made you powerful." He smiled at Luke. "Now, fulfil your destiny and take your father's place at my side."

Luke almost cringed at the voice.

Luke looked at the stump where his father's right hand should've been, then to his own mechanical, black-gloved hand.

_I refuse to turn into someone like Vader._

* * *

And Kat sighed in relief as they started to run for the exit.

11111111111111111111111111111

Luke stepped back and hurled his lightsaber away.

"Never." He breathed out and faced the Emperor. "I'll never turn to the Dark Side." He took two bold steps forward and straightened his back. "You've failed, Your Highness. I am a Jedi,like my father before me."

Though Luke didn't have to be a Jedi to be able to see the rage fire from within the Emperor.

"So be it... Jedi."

* * *

Han, Kat, Leia and several of the fighters ran out of the bunker and raced across the clearing.

"Move! Move!" Han waved his hands around like a madman.

Ducking behind a log for safety, Kat grabbed Han and Leia's hands as she watched in anticipation. Not just for the explosion, but by what was happening up above as well.

A shock wave knocked them flat as the bunker exploded, followed by a spectacular display as the huge shield-generator radar dish exploded.

* * *

Luke stood still as the Emperor reached the bottom of the stairs. He raised his arms towards Luke.

"If you will not be turned, you will be _destroyed!_"

Bolts of energy, evil lightning, shot from the Emperor'shands at Luke. In his surprise, the young Jedi fell to the railings next to him, with his knees buckling. The wounded Vader struggled to his feet, and moved to stand at his master's side.

* * *

In between Han and Leia, came Kat's fourth act of pain. Crippling to the ground, she shrieked in pain and grabbed for her neck.

* * *

"Young fool... only now, at the end, do you understand."

Luke was almost unconscious beneath the continuing assault of the Emperor's Force lightning. He clutched a canister to keep from falling into the bottomless shaft as the bolts tear through him, groaning in agony.

* * *

"Kat?! Again?!" Han tried to keep her still.

"Anakin!" she yelled. "Anakin help him!"

* * *

"Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the Dark Side."

Luke felt the pain stab through him again as he writhed onto the floor in unbearable pain.

"You have paid the price for your lack of vision."

"_Anakin! Help him! He's your son!"_

Luke reached weakly up towards where Vader stood watching.

"Father, please…" he groaned. He had had visions of this… "Help me."

"_Anakin, snap out of it-"_

* * *

"-And help him!" Kat kept gripping to her neck.

"It's where Jabba kept the shock collar on her." Leia noticed. "It's still hurting her, somehow."

By now, even the Ewoks had surrounded the scene and were mortified that their Goddess was in pain.

* * *

Again Vader stood, watching Luke. He looked at his master, the Emperor, then back to Luke, his son, on the floor.

"Now, young Skywalker... you will die." The Emperor concluded.

"_Anakin, please! It's time to stop breaking her heart!"_

The Emperor continued to torture Luke, the sound screaming was heard through the room. Luke's body writhed in pain.

* * *

"Anakin! Come home!" Kat writhed on the ground and grabbed Han's shirt.

"I don't know what to do…" Han worried. "I don't get what's happening!"

Leia held Kat's hand, and Kat squeezed it so hard that Leia thought her bones would pop.

* * *

Anakin snapped back to reality, and stared at his withering son in pain on the floor.

_No._

Anakin grabbed the Emperor from behind. Though with a weakened body and gravely amputated hand, the Emperor struggled in his embrace, his bolt-shooting hands now lifting high, away from Luke and surging though Anakin

Anakin held his evil master high over his head and walked to the edge of the abyss at the central core of the throne room. With one final burst of his once awesome strength, Anakin Skywalker hurled the Emperor's body into the bottomless shaft. Finally, when the body was far down the shaft, it explodes, creating a rush of air through the room.

Anakin had collapsed next to the bottomless shaft. Luke crawled to his father's side and pulled him away from the edge of the abyss to safety. They both felt too weak to move as Luke held his father to his chest.

Luke had finally succeeded.

* * *

Kat panted heavily as the final stroke of pain drifted away from her body, and a containment from within her mind had dissolved into nothingness.

She sat back up abruptly, with everyone looking at her with great confusion. Turning her head to Leia, she cocked one eyebrow at the Princess.

"Who the hell is Anakin?"

* * *

In the midst of this uproar and chaos during the final moments of the Death Star, Luke was trying to carry the enormous deadweight of his father's weakening cyborg body towards an Imperial shuttle.

Finally, Luke collapsed from the strain. The explosions grow louder as Anakin drew him closer.

"Luke… help me take… this mask off.

Luke frowned. "But you'll die."

"Nothing… can stop that now. Just for once... let me look on you with my own eyes." Anakin struggled to say.

Slowly, hesitantly, Luke removed the mask from his father's face. There beneath the scars wass an elderly man. His eyes couldn't focus, and his skin pale underneath the aging scars.

But Anakin smiled at the handsome sight before him.

"Now... go, my son." He spoke for the first time without his mechanical voice. it was strange, yet so warming to Luke. "Leave me…"

"No." Luke was stubborn. "You're coming with me. I can't leave you here. I've got to save you.

"You already have, Luke."

And the warrior stared down at his father and started to cry.

"You were right." He whispered. "You were right about me. Tell your sister… tell your lover… you were right."

And with one final smile at his son, Anakin Skywalker breathed out his last breath, and became no more.

"Father..." Luke stuttered. "I won't leave you…" his voice started to break.

Luke looked up, a single tear rolled down his cheek, and he felt sick.

He continued helping his dead father onto the shuttle.

* * *

Han and Leia looked to the sky as the Death Star revealed itself in a final flash of self-destruction. Kat was huddled by Ewoks as they thanked their Goddess for all she had done. They all cheered.

Han looked down from the sky to Leia, a look of concern on spread across his face. Leia continued to look at the sky, as though listening for a silent voice.

"I'm sure Luke wasn't on that thing when it blew." Said Han.

"He wasn't." Leia concluded. "I can feel it."

Han felt the envy. "You love him, don't you?"

Leia smiled, puzzled at Han's words.

"Yes." She said like it was the most obvious thing.

"All right. I understand." He misunderstood. "Fine. When he comes back, I won't get in the way."

She realized his misunderstanding and laughed.

"Oh. No, it's not like that at all." She leaned forward and held his arm. "He's my brother."

Han was stunned by this news. Leia smiled and leaned forward for a kiss.

Kat, in the background, smiled at the Ewoks as they continued hugging her with their fuzzy little arms, making sure she was ok.

* * *

5655 WORD MEGA EXTRAVAGANZA. IT TOOK A LONG TIME TO WRITE.

And only one more chapter and an epilogue left. _Famous Last Words Trilogy _is almost complete! I never thought I'd get passedchapter 6 of _Young Blood!_

I think I need a nap after writing this.

- yoda-is-cool


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** … about…

Kat ran up to her orange astromech and nearly toppled over it as she engulfed R2-C4 in an embrace. Seefor was not happy.

Next, Kat found Lando Calrissian, and alive. They gave each other a handshake, before giggling and embracing.

Near the huge bonfire she found Rogue 2, Wedge Antilles of the Rogue Squadron. He ran up to her, picked her up and spun his friend around in the victory dances. Ewoks huddled around the Partners in Crime and Wedge chuckled at the story of she had become their 'Goddess of Purity'.

And then, through the dancing, singing and drum beating, she spied Luke greeting Han and Leia.

For a moment she thought she'd make a quick dash for it and dive for the ground below, but then sadly she remembered of her fear of height and a certain trip to Coruscant.

In her panic, she felt his eyes turn to her and, for the first time, see right through her skin like a glass vase of water.

She made a gesture in the direction behind her.

He tilted his head in confusion, like a lost puppy dog.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she stood up straight and tried to appear dominant.

He laughed at her antic, before looking at her longingly and stretching his arms out wide.

Kat raised her eyebrows, and Luke nodded in confirmation.

Grinning like a lunatic, Kat ran as fast as she could to him, embracing him in a long needed hug for those few moments necessary.

As he stroked her hair, he began whispering forbidden and lustful words into her ear, making her giggle and squirm under his tight grip.

Eventually, with one last hot breath into her ear, he muttered those ginormous words into her ear, making Kat have to take at least two steps back in shock.

She frowned, pointing her finger to her chest and then to Luke, then back to her, then back at him, continuously going back and forth.

Luke mimicked her jokingly, but it confirmed to Kat that he was dead serious. Stepping back towards him, she straightened his black shirt and brushed off a bit off dust from his shoulder.

She stared right into his light blue eyes and nodded, changing their lives forever.

Luke grinned from ear to ear, taking both her hands in his and holding them up to his chest. Taking that final step closer to her, he softly brushed his lips over hers, then deeply folded their lips together.

Then again.

And then again.

Not caring if Wedge was cheering them on from a small distant.

Pulling away, Luke dropped her hands and started walking away, giving one last wink to her as he joined the celebrations once again.

Kat just stood there, realising what she had just committed to and her eyes bonged wide open and her legs nearly gave way.

Leia, having watched on, seemed to understand what had just happened, making her way to her best friend and placing a supportive arm around her waist, guiding her out of the crowd and sat on a step near the edge of the wooden platforms.

Kat started giggling like a two year old as she processed what just happened. Leia laughed with her as Kat jumped to her feet, pulling her best friend up and started jumping up and down excitedly with her.

The two embraced, danced and laughed together, as for the first time in both their lives, there was something _good._

Kat looked off to the side where a shimmering light appeared. It was like Old Ben back on Dagobah again, except…

Kat stepped away from the victory dancing, and to where the dead Jedi Master looked down before her. Leia just stood there, unsure of what was happening, and who her best friend was looking at.

Nadae Dravvaadas wasn't like what Kat had seen in the holograms. Her hair was out, her face visible, and Master Jedi robes replaced by white med-centre gowns.

Kat felt a ghostly hand caress her cheek. The weary-looking woman before her smiled, staring down at her daughter, never having felt more like the proud mother she was.

Leia spied her brother nearby, with much the same look on his face as Kat did. Approaching him, she placed an arm around Luke and gave him her warmest smiled. He grinned back as his attention was averted to his twin, and he was brought back to the celebrations.

Kat leaned her head into Luke's chest as they stood around the bonfire, he had his arm placed around her waist as they conversed and laughed with Han, Leia, Chewbacca, Lando, the droids and company. She kissed her love on the cheek, savouring the moment of warm victory, and the feeling of actually being ok.

Nadae stood next to her brother, her friend and her master. The ghosts of Anakin, Ben and Yoda were pleased as she stood next to them, looking on at the celebrations.

And even though dead, they all felt at peace, like a Jedi should be.

* * *

He always came up behind her went she was meditating. She never appeared to be able to rid of his warm presence.

Not that she minded.

Kat turned around on the log that she was sitting on, to see Luke slowly walking up behind her.

"They're all talking about you," He stated as he stood behind her. "your little manoeuvre in what they're calling the Battle of Endor."

"Oh, that," Kat frowned. "shouldn't be thought about."

"Oh, they're thinking about it, alright." He stepped over the log and sat down next to Kat.

"What?"

"Turns out your 'little Jedi move' helped out the team a lot," he explained. "apparently without you, we would've probably lost that battle."

Kat's regret became clearer to Luke as he kept talking.

"I think Mon Mothma has a medal waiting for you when you get back to Home One," he continued. "and they have a new name for you. 'The Hero of Endor' I believe they're all calling you now. And those Ewoks are now even more convinced that you're a God."

Kat's head hung low. "I wish they'd stop already." She admitted.

"Why?"

Kat looked up to Luke's innocent eyes in the dark of the forest. "Because," she began her explanation. "when I… immersed my body into the Force, becoming part of it, I found the ability to control it's every aspect. Not just my own, but others around me." She sighed, hanging her head low again. "First I altered their perception, making them think I wasn't there. Then, I gained more power and found the…" Kat stuttered, taking in deep and shaky breaths.

Luke found himself placing an arm around his love's shoulders. "… the ability to control life and death itself." He finished for her.

"I really did feel like God." She whispered into his shoulder.

He kissed her temple and grasped her hand in his, _knowing the exact same emotion._

Kat could feel the emotion rolling off him like an avalanche. "Sympathy?" she asked.

"Empathy." He corrected.

Kat lifted an eyebrow at him, asking him what exactly made him feel the same way.

"Remember four years ago, when our lives began," he placed a strand of hair behind Kat's ear. "when you nearly died, again, and I blew up that Death Star?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how many people were on that Death Star?"

"Oh." She understood entirely. "yeah…"

"And remember how you defended me in that battle, risking your own life and then nearly dying in the crash?"

Now Kat felt terrible. "Sorry." She kissed his jaw. "I didn't know you thought of it like that."

"Don't be." He smiled at her, showing he was ok. The two remained like that for a few moments, enjoying each other's empathy in one another's arms.

"That's not why you're down here though." She felt his brain working and turning the cogs and wheels within his mind. "You're here about..?"

"Uh, yeah… you and your… well." He sat up and scratched his head. "Well, firstly, don't lie to me. You really did scare me."

Kat grinned cheekily. "Well, if you wanted honesty that's all you had to say."

"Don't get technical with me." He playfully scolded her. "But really, don't. I know you've also been keeping some things from me-"

"As you have from me." Kat cornered him like a hungry cat eying a mouse.

Luke nodded. "You go first."

"No, you."

"You go."

"No, you go first."

Luke sighed. "We sound like an old married couple."

All Kat had to do was place that playful look in her eyes.

"Ok, me first. I get it." He held his arms up in defeat. "Can I at least have some sort of loving encouragement?"

And Kat placed her hand on his thigh and another around his neck, kissing him on the nose and looking into his eyes with utmost attention.

"I'm not gonna leave you. Mine's probably just as bad."

That was all Luke needed.

"Ok, so remember how Ben had told me my father was killed by Darth Vader?"

"Uh, oh."

"I guess he was kind of right… 'a certain point of view' he talked from." He quoted.

Kat remained attentive as he talked.

"Um, so… my father and Darth Vader turned out to be the same person. Darth Vader was Anakin Skywalker."

Kat's jaw dropped slightly. "Oh lord," she ran a hand through his hair and leaned up to kiss him softly. "That's um- that's-"

"Ok." He put his index finger over her mouth to quieten her. "He was good. He saved my life."

Kat leaned her head on Luke's shoulder again. "Good Ol' Anakin, then."

Luke's lips twitched up to his corners. "Good Old Anakin." He repeated, then clapped his hands together and faced Kat. "Ok, your turn."

Kat scratched the skin around her implant again. "Ok, this may require a demonstration rather than words."

Luke shifted along the log and created distance between the two. "By all means. Show the Dark Lord of the Sith's son what you can do."

"You've already seen my finest." She winked at him, then jumped to her feet. Luke's eyes slowly widened as he realised what she had just said.

Kat looked around the dark clearing, taking a few steps forward. Without blinking her eye, before her and Luke a series of rocks, twigs and small logs appeared on the ground, forming into a little campfire.

Then, outstretching her arm, her eyes went from green to gold and lighting struck from out of her fingers to the logs in the circle of rocks, causing them to crackle and start a fire.

Her eyes were still golden as she sat back next to Luke. "That's your explanation to me as to why they call you Darth Cahira, then?"

Kat's eyes went back to green again as she eyed him playfully. "Oh, so they told you about my second name, then?"

"They hinted it, yes."

"Well, here's the fun part," she nervously smiled. "It turns out that when I was a baby, my midichlorians were altered." She spat out, getting the conversation out of the way with. "Emperor transferred his knowledge into me, as a child, and now I have no choice but use the Dark Side at times." She finally admitted.

Luke just simply eyed her again, and kissed her forehead.

"I am a Dark Lord of the Sith and I have no choice."

"I wouldn't put it that way." he pulled her closer to him. "I see why you won't call yourself a Jedi often, then."

"Hm."

"I wouldn't be calling you a Sith either."

"Well, thanks." Kat muzzled her head into the crook of his neck.

Luke ran his hand through her long and messy hair. "How about Force-User?"

"That's the simplest form, I guess." She kissed his neck.

Yet again, the two remained silent for a few moments.

Luke was the first to speak. "This isn't something our kids are gonna have, is it?"

Before he could take back his words, Kat had fallen out of his embrace and tumbled to the ground, getting up hastily and brushing the grasses and twigs off her. "_Kids?!_" she exclaimed.

Luke stood up and panicked, realising he had just awaken the dragon. "No, no. I mean… you know! I'm just…"

Kat looked at the sight before her and giggled. Luke was having a slight meltdown as he didn't want to rouse her on anything.

Kids hadn't ever been discussed before, but as what had just happened up in the treetops, they certainly seemed a whole lot closer.

And the thought of Kat with a swollen belly because of him…

"Luke?" Kat snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Attention to the lady!"

Luke quickly stood up straight and pretended everything was normal.

Kat side stepped towards him. "So…" she smiled that goofy lopsided smile of hers; the one Luke always loved. "You want kids?"

Luke gulped, unsure of what to say.

"You're allowed to say 'yes', if you like." She held onto his arm.

Luke warmed up again as he looked down at Kat. "Yeah…" he softly admitted.

Kat kept up her grinning.

Luke turned to face her, leaning his head close to her.

"Firstly," his nervous voice suddenly became deep and rumbly as he softly spoke more forbidden words into her ear. "I will make love to you until your bones can't take it anymore."

Kat gulped. "Th-th-th-that sounds lovely." She stuttered.

Then she felt his hands grasp her hips and hold her close to him. "Then, I'll cry with you when we see a holo of our little one for the first time. Then I'll keep on making love to you as you grow in size." She felt his lips brush softly over her jaw-line as he spoke. "I'll help you get out of bed every morning, rub your belly and massage your back. I'll make happy patties for you for midday meal, fall asleep on your stomach, carry you back to bed, make love with you again,"

Luke's hands slowly traced up her body, tingling her neck and cupping her head either side.

"And I will be there to hold your hand to watch our little one come into the world." He concluded. "And do it all over again."

Kat found the courage to move, running her fingers through his hair as he stared at her eagerly.

"There are people back up in the village who want to congratulate the 'Hero of Endor', I was sent down to get her." He whispered, then turned on his heels and began walking away.

She smiled into the distance as she watched Luke's figure walk away. With all that he had just said, and how much she actually wanted that…

"I guess it was luck after all."

And with the wave of her hand, the flames of the campfire were snuffed out. For a last moment, she stood on the log and stared up at the sky through the treetops, to the distant star systems and Galaxies far, far away.

_The beginning of the end? The end of the beginning. Time to carry on._

_I am Kat Dravvaadas. Every second of every day for my whole life the Empire has been chasing me._

_I fought against the Imperials, and won. I overcame the fingers that pointed and laughed at me._

_I am not afraid of that haunting laugh. I am not afraid to keep on living._

… _and I'm never gonna stop._

* * *

HOLD ON YOUR DIDDLY DARN HORSES THERE IS AN EPILOGUE BEING UPLOADED SOON I WILL RAMBLE MORE THERE BUT...

THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER.

HOLY ***.

What does one do in a situation like this?


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: **… no.

Though blind, she felt her way through the halls of the large Palace, taking confident steps before her.

She had felt her master's death so strongly she nearly fainted.

She had felt her old friend's death so strongly, the Force had never been so strongly with her.

"Awaiting your orders, your highness." Her commanders saluted before her, even though she could only sense them doing so.

"Gather everyone you can find." She boldly stated. "Gather all your troops, and bring the young ones to me…

… we will rise again. I will avenge my masters."

* * *

The ghost of Yoda sat down next to the former Padawan, and poked his shimmering stick at her dead soul.

"At peace, we finally are." He sighed in content.

Nadae shook her head. "No, master," she regrettably said. "Far from it."

Yoda looked at Nadae as he always had: wondering what in the blazers she was talking about.

"This isn't the end, master." She informed, looking down at the celebrations. "Merely the end of the beginning."

"Naturally," Yoda realised. "Naturally, Silver Girl."

Nadae turned back to her master, and delivered the bad news.

"_The Storm is coming."_

* * *

Ok. This is it. The end of the _Famous Last Words _trilogy.

Ugh it was fun to write. I'm gonna miss writing Kat.

Prequels anyone?

If I do end up writing the prequels as well, expect something from October onwards. Then again, I don't know how busy I'll be and I just ughhhhh.

But I'm still so excited to write about Nadae. _KAT'S MAMA MIA, GUYS._

I really have nothing left to say aside from thank-you's...

So, thank-you's-

1. Thank-you Hannah for helping me in these tough times. I know I must be a pain in the butt with all my crap but thanks for just sticking by me. It helps.

2. Thank-you Josh, for that shoulder to lean on. The least likely person I thought would be my friend, became my best. Thanks for making me laugh.

3. Thank-you Dora, for being my biggest inspiration yet. You taught me to keep fighting, no matter how close to giving-up I became. You'd be so proud.

And finally, 4. Thank-you Jack, for showing me that no matter how much you can know a person, by night we can turn into other people and there are whole different sides to the world most people are so blind to. You deserved better than what you got. If I could, I would have saved your idiotic ass. I miss you.

Well, that's it from me. Stay tuned? Idk, I'll see where things take me and go from there.

- yoda-is-cool


End file.
